


[变形金刚]我的战士

by shanjingbao



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: Work Title: 「My Soldier」Optimus Prime's target: Beat the worst Decepticon, love his most attractive soldier.( Story after the 4th episode - Transformers: Age of Extinction )





	1. Chapter 1

山姆放暑假了。

大黄蜂高兴坏了，他可以载着山姆去兜风，野营，打工，社会实践，从家里到最近的海边最快只需要六小时五十分二十七秒。他再也不用整天闷在车库里，数自己身上爬过的蜘蛛，或是听墙洞里飞蛾的心跳声。

果然，幸福生活第一天，山姆就告诉他，这周末有个高中同学聚会，白天冲浪，晚上露营，这简直太酷了！大黄蜂高兴地放了一早上的广播音乐。

擎天柱给他传来加密讯息，问他是否一切顺利。大黄蜂一肚子好心情正没处分享，逮着这个机会当然不会轻易放过，一口气给他敬爱的首领回复了长长一串，把山姆这星期的日程安排全部按序汇报，事无巨细，时间精确到毫秒。

擎天柱从讯息回传脉冲的细微变化中能够感应出大黄蜂心情很好，“聚会”一词反复出现，似乎是他愉快情绪的缘由。

擎天柱喜欢人类，也有很多意气相投的人类朋友。然而他并不像大黄蜂一样热衷于融入他们的世界。他更愿意作为一个纯粹的守护者，守护他所珍视的这个星球。因此他对于大黄蜂的絮叨不予置评，只简单地说了一句，“保持联络。”

大黄蜂汇报完毕，感觉心情加倍舒畅，高高兴兴地终止了传讯——他本来就不指望自己这位严肃正直的大哥会回复什么有营养的话。要聊聚会的事，山姆就在楼上他自己的房间里，随时可以找他讨论。他和山姆有太多共同语言，是最好的伙伴。

大黄蜂和山姆盼望已久的周末终于来到，两人早早地出了家门，大黄蜂卯足了劲一路狂飙，到达聚会地点圣劳伦斯公园时，比约定时间足足早到了四十分钟。

山姆刚从车里钻出来，几个同样早到的老同学就迎了过来，冲他打招呼，“好小子，真有你的，都不知道你从哪弄来这么辆好车。”时间还早，几人就随意地靠在车身上闲聊，顺便等其他同学。

如今塞伯坦星人滞留地球已不是政府最高机密，在这个到处都是眼睛的星球上，视频、音频、图片，从解密到扩散，只需要一眨眼的工夫。

几人说着说着，就聊到了这个热门话题。汽车人与霸天虎的争斗角逐，虽然媒体播报坊间舆论早已分析得底朝天，但大家仍是乐此不疲地对此进行讨论，展开无穷无尽的脑补。山姆假装消息落伍，不管其他人说什么，他都作出一脸惊讶难以置信的表情。毕竟，眼皮底下就有一位汽车人，正一声不吭地把他们在场每个人的话全都听得一清二楚。

这时，忽然有位金发辣妹提问，“对了，你们有没有觉得擎天柱很性感？”

另一位栗发女孩尖叫，“天哪，当然！简直性感极了！”

话题从汽车人与霸天虎对战局把握能力与战斗力解析陡然转向，从擎天柱的身高体型说到外形配色，甚至大胆猜测深度剖析他的性格特征，期间不时有姑娘小伙从手机里调出照片视频来加以佐证。大家聊得热火朝天，曾经坐在山姆前排的男生满脸通红，亢奋地在车前盖上砸了一拳头，“真他妈想给擎天柱生孩子！”

山姆脚里一软，手掌心摸到车窗热乎乎地，大黄蜂分明也有点沉不住气了。他努力试图转移话题，无奈大伙都不领情，关于“擎天柱是否符合地球最佳择偶标准”的讨论仍处于白热化阶段。

这时终于有人觉察到屁股底下的小黄车有点不对劲，“怎么回事，车前盖上好烫。”

山姆干咳一声，“我的车散热有点问题，呃，我送它去店里修一下。”说着在车身上轻拍了拍以作安抚，几步上了车，一把关了车门，手心里都是汗，心想，也难怪大黄蜂生气，连我都听得尴尬死了。他一点也不怪大黄蜂打乱了他的聚会活动，事实上，他觉得他这位感性的汽车人朋友没有浇那帮家伙一脸汽油，已经是难得的成熟冷静了。

他调转车头，往公园门口方向去，语速很快地说道，“哥们你很棒，你知道吗，真的很棒，擎天柱也是。我是说，他们就爱谈这些乱七八糟的东西，真不知脑子里装了什么，你别往心里去。”

大黄蜂不说话，在公园门口一个急停，开了车门，示意山姆下去。山姆又安慰了几句，试图挽回大黄蜂糟糕的情绪，对方还是不吭声，连广播里也一片寂静。他熟知这位汽车人的执拗，只好下了车，没等他再嘱咐两句什么，金灿灿的科迈罗跑车已轰隆驶出很远，眨眼就消失在川流不息的街口。

大黄蜂心里乱糟糟地，难受极了。不是因为自己放弃热闹的聚会，而是刚才那些年轻人类的交谈议论，给他心里注入一种前所未有的情绪。

他不需要调动数据库就能清晰地在脑中映射出擎天柱的模样，威武挺拔，英勇不凡——这都是刚才那些人类所用的形容，他们说得一点没错。整个塞伯坦星再也找不出比他这位大哥更优秀的汽车人。不，不止是优秀，是伟大。他的数据库里储存着大哥所有英雄事迹，这些他早就知道，不然，自己为什么对他心悦诚服，甘愿追随他在各星系间出生入死。

可为什么心里会有那种奇怪而陌生的情绪呢。他一路想着，来到郊外的安琪修车厂，那是一座废弃的厂房，是汽车人的秘密联络点之一。汽车人平时散落在各地，联络也多靠讯息传送，如无必要，很少在这里聚集。此时的大黄蜂需要这样一处安静的地方来琢磨自己的心事。

不知算巧还是不巧，擎天柱也来了。他原本准备出一趟远门，所以来取自己存放在厂里的拖车，一进大门，就看见那辆再熟悉不过的科迈罗跑车孤零零地停在角落里，引擎熄了火，车灯也没打开，看上去怪招人疼的。

擎天柱不急着变回人形，仍维持着卡车形态，慢慢地靠近过去。黄色跑车仍然静静停在原地，看上去一点生气也没有。卡车开近它跟前，车前灯闪了闪。跑车慢吞吞地启动了引擎，往后倒退了几十公分。卡车耐心地往前挨近，跑车继续倒退。直到卡车嘀了一声，跑车这才不情愿地刹车停下，却还是不吭声，小广播里沙沙地。

擎天柱很欣赏大黄蜂，他亲密无间的汽车人兄弟，虽然年轻，但总能胜任自己托付的各种任务，可靠勇敢，值得信赖，只是有时自己弄不大懂他在想什么。

他想起曾经从地球互联网上学到过的一个词——代沟。

对于自己的兄弟，擎天柱向来充满耐心，愿意与其敞开心扉交流，开解他们的烦忧挂虑。于是卡车又嘀了一下。

小广播里的沙沙声停了。一阵利落的机械响动过后，大黄蜂变回人形，坐在一旁的储物箱上，左右晃了晃脑袋，继续播着小广播，“你好，你好，这里有点问题。”

擎天柱也随即恢复高大人形，站在他面前，“遇到什么烦恼了吗？”

小广播又沙沙了一阵，播放道，“你是了不起的英雄。”

“关掉广播。”

大黄蜂抬头看他，蓝色的眼睛和擎天柱一样深湛，只是在后者看来，莫名多了些无辜的委屈，有点像地球上一种很受欢迎的哺乳动物，犬。

大黄蜂眼中映出汽车人首领的影像，坚毅刚硬的脸庞，身上每一块机械件都闪耀着星芒，还有那红蓝相缀的火焰纹样……天，大黄蜂想，大哥真是个有魅力的汽车人，而且他的领袖气质和英勇壮举更加强化了这种魅力。

大黄蜂关掉广播，用自己刚修好的声带发声道，“大哥，我今天听人类聊天，他们都说你很性感。”

“什么叫性感？”

大黄蜂想了想，“就是说你很英俊。”

擎天柱丝毫不以为意，“我们塞伯坦星从不以貌取人，只看重每个人的品质与能力。大黄蜂，你要牢记这一点。”

看他的大哥一点也没有对自身魅力的察觉，还在这儿一本正经地教育自己，大黄蜂没来由地急了，脱口而出，“他们还想给你生孩子！”

“生孩子？给我？”擎天柱重复了一遍，有些疑惑。他知道人类有着极其丰富的语言词汇，并且扩容更新速度很快，只是他最近太忙，无暇去互联网上补充新资讯。根据之前的知识积累，他初步判断这是一种表达喜爱情绪的新兴说法。

“大黄蜂，不用担心生孩子的事。人类是一种情感复杂的物种，你不必——”

不待擎天柱说完，大黄蜂急急地打断他说道，“我知道人类是什么样，只是不知道自己怎么了。山姆有喜欢的女孩子，我为他高兴，还愿意帮他；可当我听到那么多人喜欢你，想做你的男朋友和女朋友，我就不开心，不管他们是不是塞伯坦星人。”

擎天柱好像听懂了，但又好像更加不懂。“大黄蜂，我们是战士。”

大黄蜂坐着一动不动，脑袋低垂着，沉默以对。

擎天柱望着大黄蜂，那双与自己一样深湛的蓝眼此时笼上了一层落寞之色，鬼使神差地说，“而你是最英俊的战士。”


	2. Chapter 2

非著名机械发明家凯德·伊格先生是擎天柱在上次地球保卫战中新交到的好朋友。他发现最近自家门口经常停着一辆新得锃锃发亮的卡车，红蓝相间的火焰纹样在阳光下闪耀着光。这车时常一停就是个把小时，却又无声无息，丝毫没有动静。

起先他以为是擎天柱又哪里撞坏了，找他修零件；后来再一想，这点小事哪里值得功勋卓绝的汽车人首领一次次往他家跑，最起码也得是拯救地球级别的吧。

这天，他的宝贝女儿泰莎给他做了水果披萨，又抱怨他只顾瞎折腾那些“发明创造”，也不多关心自己的生活。喷香的披萨饼端上来，美得他乐呵呵地，放下手里的凿子钉子，边享用女儿的爱心餐边和她聊天。无意间一抬头，见那卡车又停在自家窗户前，车灯跟俩大眼睛似的一眨不眨地盯着自己，直把人看得心里发毛。

凯德端了餐盘走出去，往卡车跟前大大咧咧一站，开玩笑地说道，“大首领，我这里可不是免费停车场，下次再来我要收你二十块钱一小时。”

卡车以极快的速度变换形态，高大的汽车人弓下身对他说，“抱歉，我无意打扰你的正常生活，只是想看看你们父女间的相处。”

凯德脑子转得挺快，回应得更快，“哦，你和大黄蜂之间出问题了？”

擎天柱犹豫了一下，回答说，“他可能到了……青春期。”

凯德哈哈大笑，“哈哈，不好意思我不是有意——哈哈，我是说，汽车人也有青春期？你上次说他几岁来着？”

“八百七十万三千零九岁。”

“没错，当我们人类还是猴子的时候他就已经会爬会喝奶了——对不起是喝能量液，居然还只是青春期？天哪。”

凯德很想再好好笑话他几句，但是看擎天柱似乎确实很苦恼的样子，也就不再往他伤口上划刀子，而是大方地传授自己的育儿经验。

“青春期的孩子不好相处，他们有自己的想法，但又相当不理智成熟。可你还不能硬跟他们说理，强迫他们接受你的教育——这会增加他们的抵触情绪。你得顺着他们来，至少表面上得这样，然后在日常中慢慢影响他们。”

擎天柱听得很认真，点点头，“我会的。”

“这样呢，你们就会成为真正的一家人，你看，这是我女儿亲手给我做的披萨。”

“是的，我看到了。你有一位很优秀的女儿。”

“哈哈那当然，不过大黄蜂也不赖。”

“他是我们星球上最出色的战士之一。”

“我说擎天柱，你刚才还说他就是个青春期小鬼，别对他太严厉了，小孩都是要捧的。你看着啊。”凯德打了个响指，扭头往自家厨房大声喊道，“嘿宝贝儿，你做的饼太好吃了，我爱你！”

“我也爱你爸爸，不过你能别把扳手和锤子放在餐桌上吗，那样我会更爱你。”

凯德打了个哈哈，转身对擎天柱说道，“只是大致……嗯，举个例子。懂了吗？说起来，大黄蜂到底怎么了？说我听听，我给你出主意。”

“他有点……迷茫，似乎走入了情感上的岔路。”

“情感上的岔路，听起来好像有点伦理方面的问题，他爱上了人类？呃，该不会是跟那个叫山姆的孩子好上了吧。”

擎天柱摇头，“不是。”心里却不由自主地开始比较分析，大黄蜂跟山姆“好上了”，和现在的局面比起来，哪个更容易接受些？

而凯德则自顾自地说开了，“这倒确实算是典型的青春期迷茫，这个年纪的小孩喜欢谁都不奇怪，恋父恋母恋兄恋姐……呃，恋父？”

擎天柱仿佛没听见他的絮叨，说道，“谢谢你凯德，再见，祝你们父女愉快。”

凯德站在原地吃完了盘子里的披萨饼，望着远去的卡车，自言自语，“我会被灭口吗。”

擎天柱从凯德家出来，上了214号公路，给大黄蜂传讯，“你在哪里。”

对方迟迟没有回复。事实上自从那天“谈心”过后，两人就都有些不自在。虽然大黄蜂并未中断日常汇报，但擎天柱能感受到他年轻的兄弟在躲着自己。

得像凯德说的那样，好好与大黄蜂交流沟通了。擎天柱回想起俩父女和乐融融的画面，心底生出一丝羡慕。

他很快查到了大黄蜂的坐标，距离自己一百多公里，在一处偏僻公路上，移动速度很快，几乎达到他的极限。

是遭遇了突发战斗，以至于顾不上同自己联络吗。擎天柱想到这里，不禁挂忧起来，加快了自己的前进速度，同时传讯过去，“我来找你。”

高大的卡车隆隆地往坐标方向驶去，擎天柱一路上又与其他汽车人分别联系，确认霸天虎方面并无异动。他思考片刻，最终否决了兄弟们的增援请示，单独去与大黄蜂会合。

他横穿市集，绕取小道，在一条条线路中甄选最近的路线。山风呼啸而过，大卡车不时赶超前方车辆，偶尔相向而过的汽车在他身旁模糊成各种颜色的浮影。擎天柱在赶路的这段时间里，一刻不忘关注大黄蜂的动态。从坐标位移来看，大黄蜂先是沿着公路高速行进，随后进了一处山谷隧道，绕了十来圈，又反向疾行，在前进过程中不时左右小幅晃动，步调颇为曲折，看起来不像是正面的直接战斗，而是一场拉锯战。

擎天柱从不怀疑大黄蜂丰富的的战斗经验与机敏的应变能力，在过去漫长的岁月中，他们曾无数次并肩作战，将背后交给彼此。他相信对方能够坚持到自己抵达支援的一刻。

数小时后，擎天柱离大黄蜂的当前坐标已只剩下不到一公里，远远地望见山道上足有几十辆车你追我赶，前后距离拉得很长，如同蜿蜒长蛇一样。他很精确地锁定了大黄蜂此刻的位置，整条车龙最前面那个黄色小圆点就是他。

跟在大黄蜂后面的其他车辆并非霸天虎，也不是军用车，只是些普通赛车。这让擎天柱大大松了口气，将解除警报、取消随时待命指令的讯息通知到地球上每一位汽车人。只是他仍然尚未侦查明白，眼前这壮观的一幕究竟是怎么回事。

既然只是虚惊一场，擎天柱也就不急着上到盘山公路去救援，他相信大黄蜂能处理好。他慢慢驶到山脚，以一块巨石为掩护，停下来观察山上的动静。

只见当先那辆黄色跑车在半山腰一小块空场上减速，紧随其后的几辆车加速跟上，将它团团围住，包在当中。

车上的人纷纷下了车，个个满脸怒意，手里提着枪，逼近黄色跑车。其中一个矮胖子，戴墨镜，穿花衬衫，看起来像是领头的，把手一挥，对周围人说道，“给我把这野小子拎出来，废他一只手再说。”

众人举枪一拥而上，一个大块头上去一把拽开车门，却见车内空无一人。

“狡猾！”领头的矮胖子往地上啐了一口，“去搜车底下！”

然而同样一无所获。

“这小子，在我们这么多人的眼皮底下还能玩失踪。妈的，先把这车砸了！”

矮胖子话音未落，黄色跑车忽然启动，突破人群的包围，开到山崖边上，一个俯冲，栽了下去。

“邪门！”众人追到悬崖边，瞪大眼睛往下看，云雾弥漫，什么也看不清楚，一阵骂骂咧咧，又回到车里，长长的车队往山脚下去了。

黄色跑车跃下的山崖，正是在擎天柱的正上方。他借着山石的掩护，变作人形，飞至半空接住了跑车。

车子被他稳稳捧在掌中，难得的安分。擎天柱滞留在半空中的一瞬间，视线锁定小车，小车也好像以同样专注的目光回望他。

待擎天柱落地时，已经变回了卡车，与黄色小跑车并排。他一刻也不逗留，车灯一闪，小跑车默契跟上，两车一前一后悄然离去，出了山道拐弯，很快上了公路，融入百万车流之中。

回到安琪修车厂已经是下午了。两车开入宽敞的车库，擎天柱先变回人形，转身见大黄蜂也已变了过来，坐在角落的货箱上，模样显得有点赌气。

他走近过去，问道，“大黄蜂，刚才是怎么回事？”

大黄蜂低着脑袋先调了一阵广播，这才慢吞吞地说，“我去参加赛车比赛了。”

“什么比赛会有那样混乱的局面？”

大黄蜂停了几秒，不情愿地回答，“是地下的非官方赛事。我拿了第一名，然后就被一个什么帮派咬上了。”

擎天柱虽然一听“赛车”就已猜到了大概，但听大黄蜂亲口承认，心里还是止不住怒意，“你怎么能够利用种族优势去干涉人类活动的秩序？这种非法赛车牵涉到很多帮派斗争，一旦卷入其中，你要怎么脱身，难道还想在人类面前变形，用重武器攻击吗？”他语气越来越严厉，此时早把自己要找大黄蜂好好谈谈的初衷忘得一干二净，只想着要教育一下这不学好的小家伙。

大黄蜂背后的翅膀扇了扇，一句话也不说。他知道自己这出闹剧铁定会挨批，可听着大哥这些话，心里仍然不是滋味，暗想，又当我小孩子。

他抬头望着擎天柱，有那么一刻擎天柱觉得他的小战士像是要哭了。虽然身为汽车人首领，擎天柱却并非铁石心肠的人，从不以铁腕治下，他的善良宽厚，通情达理，一向为弟兄们所钦佩。可也不知为什么，面对大黄蜂的胡闹，自己无端长了脾气，要知道，他已经很久没有对自己人说这样重的话了。


	3. Chapter 3

擎天柱望着大黄蜂晶亮的双眼，教训的话再也说不出口。心里暗暗自责，不是已经决定要好好和他谈心了吗，为什么这样冲动，让两人本已尴尬的关系更加恶劣？

此时大黄蜂双翼敛起，眨了眨眼，神情有点倔强，比平时更显孩子气，哪里还像个骁勇的塞族战士。

擎天柱心里对自己说，真是个小朋友。

“大黄蜂，我们谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“所有让你烦恼的。”

“也就是说谈你。”

擎天柱沉默片刻，点点头，“是的，谈我。”

两人之间紧张的气氛好像和缓了些，空荡荡的厂房里也有了温度。

擎天柱正要再说什么，忽然接收到一段加密讯息。他打开一看，当即直起身，肃然道，“刚收到消息，在重庆武隆发现了霸天虎的行踪。”

大黄蜂瞬间收起脸上郁郁的神情，从货箱上跳下来，“那我们还等什么？一起去干掉他们！”

擎天柱望着对方振奋的神情和浑身上下充满斗志的模样，心中有什么锁扣一下子解开了：这就是大黄蜂，不管平时有多任性胡闹，或是陷入何种烦恼折磨，在关键时刻，他总是第一时间出现在最需要的地方，永远可靠，永远值得你用性命相托付。

缺点与优点共同铸成了独一无二的大黄蜂，这样一位年轻优秀的汽车人，才真正是他的战士，他的同伴，他的骄傲。

“谈话顺延？”

“一言为定！”大黄蜂想了想又说，“可是那里太远，我们怎么赶去？”

“带你飞。”

途中，擎天柱也将此消息传达给地球上每一位汽车人同伴，他们此刻也正从不同地区启程，以最快的速度开赴战场。与霸天虎的交战，从来义无反顾。

重庆是一座山城，擎天柱与大黄蜂很快在城外着陆，与传讯的特种部队取得了联系。目前有一支十八人的小分队在霸天虎出没一带潜伏，随时从前线传回最新的情报。

擎天柱和大黄蜂从监视器画面里看到了熟悉的身影。

“惊破天。”

霸天虎的首领威震天借人造金刚惊破天之躯复生，去年在香港与汽车人短兵相接，打了一场恶仗。他脱身时带走了部分人造金刚的组件，结合中国南方红壤中一种稀有成分，加快人造变形元素的自体复制，为自己打造出一支强悍的军团——而且绝对忠诚。

然而经由他榨取过后的红壤，土质发生了改变，非但不再适宜植物生长，而且成为了剧毒之物，其毒性足以致命。迄今为止已有大量动植物成批死去，中毒的百姓也不在少数。也就是说，这次行动十万火急，已经一刻也不容迟疑了。

擎天柱生平最痛恨的，就是以战争的名义伤害无辜之人。他以极快的速度阅读这些资料，双拳紧握，湛蓝双目中几乎喷出怒火，“威震天重生后，一定会比从前更狡猾谨慎，我们必须想办法尽快找到他的藏身之处。”

“他在武隆山区一带设了很多通讯暗屏障，使我们的电子设备失灵，只能由战士涉险深入山区，秘密查探。”

说话的是负责此次武隆行动的前线指挥应挽剑，他领导的利剑小队曾在过去几次洲际行动中与汽车人有过合作，彼此配合默契，相处融洽，是互相信赖的战友。

“应，这样做风险太大，我不能让你们来承担。”

大黄蜂对擎天柱做了个手势，比了比自己胸口，擎天柱会意，向应挽剑询问，“现在我们十八位战士的坐标在哪里？我和大黄蜂去接应他们。”

门口的汽车鸣笛声打断了擎天柱的话，众人转头看去，一辆高大的装甲车开了进来，随后变作敦实的人形，正是探长。他嘴里叼着雪茄走向众人，冲擎天柱挥手，“这样的好事只给大黄蜂一个人，老大，你是越来越偏心了。”

擎天柱走向自己并肩共度生死的兄弟，“探长，你来得正是时候，和我们一起出发。”

“不等准星、铁皮他们了？”

“他们从西亚赶来，恐怕还需要一段时间。我们先行动。”

探长对此并无异议。他上个月在成都参与了一次行动过后就一直赋闲，大半个月里游遍了城里大街小巷。他热爱地球上千姿百态的景致风光，正想顺道去陕西玩两天，就接到了擎天柱的召唤，当即掉头奔赴重庆。

大黄蜂急性子，二话不说就变作跑车冲出指挥所的大门。擎天柱还想再嘱咐几句，见小车已经跑远，只得与探长一起跟了上去。

三辆车驶入武隆山区，往潜伏小分队的坐标靠近。当地天然的崇山险谷是他们的最佳掩护，然而也加大了搜查的难度。忽然前方一棵树上，一排列队前行的细小机械虫引起了他们的注意，这是威震天用来感染人造金刚的法宝。看来已近要地。

卡车、装甲车、跑车默契地拉开距离，搜查四方，互为臂助。小分队已经有将近两小时没有回传讯息，显然是遇到了应挽剑所说的“暗屏障”，这样的地方必然是高危地带，擎天柱不禁为他们担心。他停在树下观察机械虫队前进的路线，似乎正是去往小分队最后一次留下坐标的方向。

这样一来，即便明知前方有可能是陷阱，也只能硬闯一闯了。三位汽车人共同经历过不知多少死生一线的危难，心中毫无畏惧，一路前行。

穿过一道山谷，即将进入一片密林时，擎天柱收到了身后大黄蜂传来的密讯，“我们遇到暗屏障了——我的广播哑了。”

“一级戒备。”擎天柱立即回复，并通知了探长。三辆车收拢阵型，卡车当先，跑车、装甲车殿后，悄然往树林深处进发。

行进了一段，擎天柱忽然接收到前方若有若无的信号，正是利剑小队的通用波段。他全身每一块零件都感知到危险的逼近，车速放缓，轮胎的每一圈滚动都倍加警惕。此时他们已深入林中，四周光线暗淡，到处是茂密的参天大树——简直太适合布置各种杀人陷阱了。

忽然一个什么东西从高空坠落在卡车顶上，噌地一声弹开了。大黄蜂原本背对着卡车，听到声响，瞬间变身为人形，罩上面具，亮出臂上火器，完全进入到战斗状态。

身旁擎天柱和探长也双双也变形，擎天柱将大黄蜂拦住，“刚才只是一枚松果。”

大黄蜂收回面具，双目仍然四处观望。这片已被惊破天掌控的森林，一草一木都是危机四伏，偏偏有一枚松果掉落在大哥头上，他觉得没有这样的巧合。

擎天柱虽然劝服大黄蜂不要冲动，其实心中也暗自生疑。这时探长来到二人跟前，将摊开的右手掌伸到他们面前，“是这枚松果？”

擎天柱小心地将其捡起，细细观察。比起寻常松果，这枚果子要大得多，足有成年人类两个拳头那么大，当中有几个孔隙，一只细小的机械虫正往外爬。

大黄蜂凑过去一看，唰地又把面具放下来了。

探长在一旁斟酌着说道，“这只虫与我们以前所见的不一样，它好像……”

“进化了。”擎天柱接口道。他将松果握在掌中，连同虫子一起捏得粉碎。

这一动作仿佛成为讯号，刹那间无数机械虫沿着树干，从树顶往下爬。三人背靠背，亮出各自的刀刃和火器。

见成千上万只小虫直冲己方而来，探长第一个按捺不住，这位塞伯坦星出了名的硬汉，虽然热爱地球上的各种生物，但虫子，是唯一的例外。

“太恶心了，直接开火吧！”探长的弹药已经上膛，蓄满怒意，直接向四周扫射。

身后响起熟悉的沉稳低音，“不要沾到虫子内部的液体，它会麻痹我们体内的线路。”

大黄蜂和探长猛地回头，“难道你——”

“是的，我的右手暂时失去知觉了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“探长，你这样不行！得打到什么时候？大哥受伤了，我们得快点！”大黄蜂在一旁叫道。

探长火力虽猛，每一枪都打得虫身飞溅，但总有更多虫子汹涌而来。机械虫没有自主意识，完全听命于惊破天，只知向前，不知退避。而三人又要时时小心不碰到虫尸，左支右绌，反而被动起来。

探长又开了一炮，喊道，“我知道不行，可一看到这些虫子，就停不下我的枪！”

林中机械虫越聚越多，遮天蔽日地从四面八方袭向他们，连擎天柱也不得不发射了几枚小弹。他眼见一时之间难以用武力硬攻，便下令道，“先撤退！”

三人迅速变为车形，往林外突围。擎天柱右手不能动弹，好在这样的麻痹没有蔓延至全身，勉强变回卡车，前进时却难免有些晃荡，不像平时四平八稳。

只是擎天柱仍然走在最后，掩护他的同伴们。就如同在过去无数次战斗中一样，第一个冲锋，最后一个撤退。他是最尽职的汽车人指挥官，总是将危险留给自己。为保护同伴受伤，是塞伯坦星人的至高荣耀。

大黄蜂在他前方心神不定，小跑车在林间穿行得摇摇摆摆。过了一会，他终于作出决定，调转车头，加足油门，往林子深处疾驰。

擎天柱见他又不听话，气怒攻心，停下车，给他发去讯息，“大黄蜂，我说撤退！”

“大哥，我们分头行动吧！”

“胡说什么？”

“我去林子里找那些潜伏的队员；你和探长先回指挥所，虫子这么多，只能用生化药剂喷洒，得赶紧通知人类准备好装备。你身上有伤，自己小心！”大黄蜂一股脑儿把长长的回讯发了过去，干脆利落地切断了通讯，黄色小跑车转瞬就消失在广袤的密林之中。

擎天柱一时真想过去把这小子轮胎上的气嘴拔了，然后跟自己拷在一起，省得三天两头为他担心。

他给探长去了个讯息，让他单独回去知会人类，与他们协作，同闯此地。自己则毫不犹豫地转了方向，追踪大黄蜂而去。

小跑车速度很快，在树林里灵巧地左躲右闪，没有被虫子的骚扰耽误。这一趟回去，挨批禁足是免不了了，唉，大哥最近对自己的管教是越来越严厉了，大黄蜂想。

不过为什么还是觉得他对自己很好呢，也许这就是那帮老家伙们平日里吹嘘的“擎天柱的魅力”吧。

等回去见了大哥，第一件事就是找他继续之前中断的谈话。大黄蜂一路风驰电掣，脑子里也控制不住胡思乱想。

眼前的树林看起来比刚才稀疏了些，虫子也几乎没有了，大黄蜂松口气之余，暗暗警惕更厉害的陷阱。要知道，霸天虎什么阴招使不出来啊。

他放慢车速，留心观察四周。忽然，他听见车身左侧的矮树林里有一阵轻微的悉簌声，一辆红黑间色的跑车腾空越出，半空中变成红甲的霸天虎，朝大黄蜂袭来。

大黄蜂也立刻变形，双手格挡住对方的突袭。他定睛一看，嗬，这个人造金刚，不就是人类根据自己的设定制造，并且声称性能比自己更优秀的毒刺吗。

大黄蜂原本最讨厌的霸天虎是威震天，可自打他见过毒刺，就决定最讨厌这家伙了，一身嚣张的红色涂装，看着就想揍。既然冤家路窄，那就先比试一下，看看到底谁更优秀。

虽然每次和大哥对招都输，但大黄蜂毫不怀疑自己临敌对阵时很能打。他出手迅疾，又狠又准，直取毒刺的要害，一个侧踢就将他摔翻在地。既然毒刺的设定源于自己，那更有必胜把握了，这世上还有比他本人更熟知自己优缺点的人吗，呃，除了大哥！

大黄蜂快，毒刺更快，他倒地后立即弹跳跃起，趁势一个后翻，手臂一转就上了弹药，一连串导弹攻向大黄蜂的面门。大黄蜂侧身闪过，心中暗骂，不过是个惊破天的牵线木偶，还这么狂！

林中空地有限，大黄蜂不与他多纠缠，变了小车往前冲，轮胎碾压过一大片矮树丛。毒刺也变回车形，紧随其后，两车距离始终保持在三十米以内。

前方有处斜坡，大黄蜂一个加速猛冲，借力跃上半空，以极快的速度转换形态，枪管怒射，连珠导弹正中身后红车。红车中弹后化为人形，就地一滚，现出狰狞面目，怒吼一声，直扑大黄蜂，将他带翻在地上，拔枪就要还击。

大黄蜂见这家伙不弱，浑身斗志燃烧得更旺，面具一罩，旋出臂上飞轮，毒刺本能后仰退避，大黄蜂趁势双腿翻踢，正中毒刺腿弯，整个人灵活地抽身而起。毒刺重心不稳，单膝跪倒，被蹿至背后的大黄蜂一脚踹趴。大黄蜂毫不手软，对准他一连补射了十余下。

重伤后的毒刺步履明显混乱，身上各伤处闪着电火花，呲呲作响。

“你输了！”大黄蜂宣布。

毒刺一言不发，重新站了起来。惊破天给他灌输的唯一指令就是：拦截、打倒、消灭汽车人，至死方休。

大黄蜂也很清楚，这种人造金刚没有灵魂，不知畏惧，打倒他，战胜他，并不能让他停下脚步。只要一息尚存，他就会像阴魂一样缠着你。

那又怎么样？我的灵魂深处，烙印着最坚定不灭的信念，所以，我也一样永不退缩，并且——比你更强大！

大黄蜂再度向毒刺挥出重重一拳，金属相击的声音在安静的林中放大到惊心动魄。毒刺很快也还了一击，他的诞生脱胎自大黄蜂，对大黄蜂自然也如大黄蜂对他一样了如指掌。

两个同样了解对方的人，同样不畏生死，这样的较量，最后的结局必然是有一人倒下！

这样的生死决斗，输赢只在毫厘之间，谁在战斗中迟疑半刻，或许就将付出生命的代价。大黄蜂加快攻势，锋利的轮盘在毒刺身上划出一道长长的火花，毒刺被他逼得倒退几步，挥臂硬接下来，以退为进，凌空一个翻滚，足尖一挑，将大黄蜂击出数十米外。

大黄蜂在半空中迅速调整重心，炮弹出膛，尽数射入毒刺胸膛。先前所受那一脚势大力沉，余劲难消，他已做好了重重摔一跤的准备。不料，背后忽然多出一堵坚硬屏障，一条健壮的钢铁手臂将他揽住，轻易化解了余劲，低沉的声音是那样熟悉，“我接住你了。”

大黄蜂猛地扭头去看，擎天柱沉稳地站在自己面前，不怒自威，未受伤的左臂稳稳地搂住他，明亮的眼眸中透出赞赏与关切。

“大哥！”大黄蜂又惊又喜，他方才全心迎战劲敌，竟然完全没有察觉到大哥是什么时候来到他身后的。虽然此时还是被大哥当成小朋友一样护在怀中，他的心里却有说不出的高兴，比赢了毒刺还要高兴一百倍。

擎天柱松开手臂，将光芒夺目的审判之剑递给大黄蜂，“这一刻是属于你的荣光。”

大黄蜂郑重接过宝剑，来到毒刺面前，双手紧握剑柄，将锋芒送入毒刺胸膛。没有火种，没有灵魂，不该被制造出来的产物，惟有将其终结。

擎天柱走到大黄蜂身旁，收回审判之剑，转身说道，“大黄蜂，你——”

大黄蜂一听大哥的口气就知道他又要说教，连忙收起面具，露出晶亮的大眼睛和无辜的表情，抢着说道，“他打掉了我三个小零件。”

擎天柱顿了顿，语气终是和缓下来，左手掌心摸摸大黄蜂的脑袋，“回去补给你。”


	5. Chapter 5

林间重新归于宁静，微风和煦，穿过绿叶沙沙作响，向来不苟言笑的大哥难得对自己流露出温情，大黄蜂觉得这是他一生所经历最美的一刻，真该定格三天三夜，好让自己慢慢回味。只可惜此地仍是险境，不宜久留，他双手小心捧起擎天柱垂落的右臂，“大哥，你的伤势怎么样？”

“手掌仍然没有知觉，不过其他部分机能正常。”

大黄蜂听着擎天柱语气平淡的答话，觉得有些歉疚：大哥身上还带着伤，却因不放心自己，一路涉险深入，追赶而来。然而不知为什么，在内心深处，偷偷有一点开心。

只有一点点开心，他对自己说。

擎天柱原想说他两句，但大黄蜂毕竟刚刚力克毒刺，志气高昂，体内汽油咕咕沸腾着，也就不再浇他冷水。

只是这里危机重重，他不能允许大黄蜂再离开自己的视线了。要怎么说，才不会让这位任性的小战士心生抵触呢。

擎天柱回想起凯德跟自己说过的“孩子要捧”，斟酌了一下语句，开口道，“刚才你打得很好。我的右手暂时不便作战，接下来，就主要由你应战了。”

大黄蜂睁大了双眼，郑重地点头。擎天柱从他眼神中读到了自己想要的结果：此时就算千军万马一起来拖，大黄蜂也不会离开自己半步了。

凯德真是位好父亲，擎天柱赞赏地想。

刚才追赶大黄蜂来时，擎天柱留意到，沿路的树干上有少量刀刻的标记。那是利剑小队在紧急情况下专用的联络暗号，其含义只有利剑各队员和他知道，绝非惊破天所能伪造。擎天柱所见到的最后一处标记，就在他们身后不远处的一棵大榕树干上，而那个标记所代表的意思是——

遇袭！

擎天柱望着那个用生命刻下的标记，表情凝重，死死地攥紧了左拳。战士们如今生死未卜，但是他愿不惜一切，找到他们，救出他们。

他和大黄蜂，一定要把战士们都带回去。

两人又商量了一阵。惊破天麾下还有多少生力军，目前仍属未知，而由他控制的人造金刚尤其是一股不容小觑的力量。就拿刚才与毒刺的一场交战来说，大黄蜂赢得也并不轻松。眼前的现实，距离大黄蜂心中生擒惊破天、全歼霸天虎的崇高理想，还有很长一段路。

正在他怅然若失地跟擎天柱念叨时，前方林中忽然传来轻微的动静。二人相视一眼，默契地噤声，悄悄靠近声源处（当然，像他们这么魁梧挺拔的身量，想要踏叶无痕草上飞是不可能了），扒开茂密枝叶一瞧，竟然是两名匍匐在地的战士，身上的迷彩服大半已看不清颜色，行动费力，看来受伤不轻。

擎天柱认出这两位都是利剑小队的骨干，当即上前询问，“其他战士呢？”

“都在林子前面的一个陷阱里。大伙中了奇怪的毒液，手脚没知觉了，就我俩勉强还能动弹，侥幸闯了出来。”

擎天柱没有再多作迟疑，他当机立断，让大黄蜂将战士们装入跑车，根据他们所说的陷阱方位前去救援。

那是一个巨大的捕猎陷阱，原本由毒刺看守，后来他出击大黄蜂，才给了战士脱身的契机。

一位战士心细，见擎天柱右手显得有些不自然，便从跑车车窗里探出头问他。擎天柱变作车形，闪了闪车灯，以示自己无碍，与跑车一起前行。

陷阱处并无霸天虎出没，两车几乎很顺利地接到了其余战士，说“几乎”，是因为擎天柱没有带拖车，科迈罗又是小型跑车，他俩都严重超载了……

好容易让战士们都挤进车里，追兵就来了。三部装配华丽的黑色跑车出现在他们身后，气势汹汹地驶来。大黄蜂本能地就想应战，但是一来大哥有伤，自己得就近保护他；二来他还载着伤员，于是只好强行克制住反击的冲动，跟在卡车身后，往来时路上闯。

一路穿过树林，两部跑车却追得很紧，始终盯在后面。

“来了，交给我们吧！”探长带了一支荷枪实弹，装备完善的接应小队，已经赶到林外，护下“满载而归”的卡车和跑车，拦截住追来的三名人造金刚。双方二话没说，转眼就交上了火。

擎天柱和大黄蜂已圆满完成搜救，不用再继续跑运输，等接应小队将伤员们转移上运输车，他俩就双双变回人形，投入到前方的战斗中。

“大哥，你有伤。”大黄蜂拉住擎天柱，有点不放心。

“并非重伤，回去稍作修复就行。”擎天柱拔剑斩向那个向人类开火的霸天虎，转头看着大黄蜂，“但这并不是说，我们刚才的约定就不算数了。”

大黄蜂罩上面具，臂上轮盘亮出锐利星芒，“我会一直在你身后！”

三位汽车人都已久历沙场，彼此的配合默契无间，刀剑枪炮互为援应。而接应小队的队员们目睹前线归来战友的伤情，心中怒火熊熊燃烧，更激起无穷斗志，配合汽车人远近攻击，牢牢控制住战局。

以信念为力量，以身躯为防线，名为守护的战斗，从来没有退路。

人造金刚缠斗了一阵，见占不到什么便宜，便转身欲退往山里去。不论是车形还是人形，他们的速度都非常惊人，几下便穿进山林，难以追踪。但利剑小队常年在武隆山区密训，熟知地形，每一处河川山谷，都曾留下他们的足迹。

当下，队长向汽车人提议，“我们兵分两路，抄近道，能赶在前面芙蓉洞把他们包围。”

擎天柱问道，“前面树林里的机械虫，如果用生化弹对付，是否会影响到这一带的生态？”

队长将手中的枪支展示给擎天柱看，“这是我们配备的最新式生化弹药，只杀虫，不会伤及其他。”

擎天柱将枪内弹药扫描了一遍，点了点头。他和大黄蜂与半数队员往左边走，探长跟其他战士往右，全力追击。

大黄蜂觉得自己今天状态出奇地好，也许是和大哥一起出任务的缘故，体内热液简直一个劲冒泡泡。在芙蓉洞前，他和大哥成功拦截住了那些人造金刚，与探长他们汇合后，合力干掉了两个，虽然跑了一个，但是被他扯下半截胳膊来，交给利剑小队带回去，研究这些金刚被惊破天改造成什么样。

众人凯旋而归，回到指挥所，稍事休息，商量下一步的对策。此时已近黄昏，镶着金边的火红云霞盘踞了半边天空。开完战略部署会议出来，高大的装甲车在大门口停驻，欣赏远方无限风景，无声感叹，真是壮美景象。

五分钟后，待他回过神来，发现卡车和小跑车都已不知去向。

怎么回事啊，大哥他们回去都不叫我的吗。

此时正是华灯初上，卡车和小跑车一前一后上了马路。黄色小跑车平时喜欢飚速，不过今天故意跑得很慢，卡车也不着急，耐心地跟在它身后，保持着不远不近的距离，假装没有听见后面车辆的嘀声。

过了几个繁华街区，再拐过几个弯后，渐渐靠近郊区，车流明显减少。迎面车道上开来一辆出租车，大黄蜂童心忽起，悄悄把对方扫描了一遍，自己也变成了出租车，还特意把前面的车牌提示切换成了“空车”。

擎天柱稳稳地跟在后面，不动声色地注视着他那顽皮的小战士。

大黄蜂打开小广播，放了一会天气预报，又放了一会流行歌曲，兴致很高。他透过后视镜观察，发现跟在自己后方的车子，不知什么时候换成了一辆半新的解放牌货车，大黄蜂很开心地响了一声喇叭。

夕阳敛下最后一线光芒时，两车一前一后，驶进南郊的红太阳汽车维修厂。

不一会，探长也到了。他一进厂门就远远地瞧见了停在空场地上的解放牌货车和出租车，心里暗自嘀咕，难道这次定的作战方案是乔装潜伏，打入敌后？哎，刚才开会时真不该变了车形在后排打瞌睡啊。


	6. Chapter 6

红太阳汽修的厂房顶上，有一个很大的露天平台。擎天柱喜欢这里，安静，开阔，适合冥想。有时他望着无垠的星空，一站就是一个晚上。

郊外的夜风卷走了空气中的燥热，擎天柱独自来到平台上，变作高大人形，望着天边的星辰出神。

这一天经历了太多：追击，受伤，战斗……然而这些对擎天柱来说，都已是再寻常不过的事。他活动了一下手腕，还好当时只是一只虫子，毒液造成的伤害有限，更换过新的线路后，右手已能活动如常。

由于单手不便，是探长协助他作的修复。大黄蜂坐在他们边上，小广播里放着舒缓情绪的音乐，还和探长斗了几句嘴。

擎天柱很珍视大战间隙这份难得的静谧，以及身边这些汽车人兄弟的陪伴。长久的并肩作战，患难与共，早已使他们成为了彼此最亲密的家人。

修复完后，大黄蜂就靠过来，要大哥伸出右手和自己击掌，确认其机能恢复如初，随后抬头望着他，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的。擎天柱会意，去仓库取来了新零件，与大黄蜂在战斗中折损的都是相同型号。三个小零件一一擦干净，上了油，亲自给他换上。

擎天柱想到自己刚才给大黄蜂换好了新零件，他把头低下去看，伸出手指摸了摸，然后抬起头，朝自己露出开心的表情，难得的乖巧。擎天柱肃穆的神情稍添些许暖意，自言自语道，“真是孩子气。”

他站在天台上极目远眺，此时夜色深沉，广袤天幕上缀满星辰，虽然或许彼此相隔无数光年，但从地球上仰望，光芒却是遥相辉映，汇成浩荡星海。

一辆黄色小出租车悄无声息地出现在他身后，停在三五十米开外的地方。

“美丽的星球。充满活力，生生不息。一开始来到这里，只为追察火种源和威震天的下落，却注意到了人类这个特别的物种。他们当中的大多数，都是真诚善良，爱好和平，虽然看起来弱小得不堪一击，但在关键时刻，能迸发出勇敢壮烈的强大力量。为了保护家园和亲人，不惜献出自己的生命。

我们与人类有过结盟，也遭受过背叛和伤害，但我的经历让我亲眼看到了人类身上太多可贵的品质。我仍然选择相信他们，并且会竭尽我一切力量，守护他们，守护他们的家园。”

擎天柱缓缓地叙说着，低沉悦耳的嗓音在宁静的星夜中漫开，像是说给自己，也像是说给身后不远处那辆小出租车——此时唯一的听众。

静默了一会，小车慢慢驶向他，变成人形，来到他的身旁。

“你是最好的汽车人领袖。”

擎天柱没有回头，平静地问道，“大黄蜂，你为什么愿意追随我？”他与大黄蜂并肩作战百万余年，头一回这样问他。

大黄蜂呆了一下，本能地答道，“为了正义和自由的意志。”

这是擎天柱听过最多的答案，曾有无数人这样回答他的提问，滴水不漏，无懈可击。

但是大黄蜂不同。从他刚才的语气中，擎天柱能够辨出，他对亲口所说的这句话，并没有多少深刻入骨的体会和感悟——至少，远不能与自己相比。但是他对自己所付出的忠诚，几乎是任何汽车人都无法比拟的。

与其说他心系正义与自由，不如说他心系的，是将其作为信念和使命的自己。

擎天柱转过身，凝望着跟前的大黄蜂，他的小战士也正同样看着他，单纯的眼神中透出全然的信赖与亲近。那双明亮的眼眸，胜过浩瀚宇宙中最美的星辰。

“你很年轻，没有经历过塞伯坦的黄金时代。你诞生的时候，塞伯坦就已陷入内战浩劫。我们在战场上失去了太多亲人、朋友，连年的战役将整个塞伯坦星球毁于一旦。没有比这更惨重的代价，我不愿看到地球上的生灵承受与我们相同的痛楚。”

大黄蜂收敛起平日里一贯的活跃，安静聆听着大哥每一句话——这些都是擎天柱内心最深处的声音。身为领袖，他肩上担负的，是所有汽车人的希望，和塞伯坦的未来。所以，他永远是战场上最锐不可当的利剑，最坚不可摧的盾甲，却将自己的内心，深深地埋藏起来。

今夜，苍穹为凭，星海为证，他暂时卸下沉沉重担，在最信任的人面前，敞开心扉。

大黄蜂久久地望着擎天柱，心中体会到了许多过去从未细细咀嚼过的感情，他感觉自己好像离大哥真正近了一步。那些曾经复杂难解的情绪豁然开朗，归为一个简单的念头——

和他一起，战斗到最后。

他郑重地说道，“大哥，选择追随你，是我所做过最骄傲的决定。过去，现在，将来，我都会站在你身边，和你一起守护这一切。”

擎天柱转过头，眼神温和，“你们都是我的家人，我更要守护。不过，有守，也要有创。等战事平息以后，我希望我们每个汽车人，都能有一个安稳的家。”他望着大黄蜂，眼神中流露出从未有过的温柔，在心里默默地说，特别是你。

有那么一刻，大黄蜂的眼睛更亮了。大哥的话，是他过去从未想过的。拥有一个家，就像他的好朋友山姆一样，美丽的小房子，花园，朝夕相处的家人……再也不用住在指挥所或是什么废弃的车库里，而是拥有一个真正的家，家里有我，有大哥，听起来简直太有吸引力了。

“怎么了？”

大黄蜂使劲摇头，小广播里开始播财经新闻。

这时，楼底下的装甲车响了两声喇叭，示意要暂离。上个月去迪拜追踪霸天虎残党的准星、铁皮和救护车顺利完成任务回返，现在正在前来红太阳汽修的路上。

这会高架上有点堵，准星给擎天柱、大黄蜂和探长三人都发了讯息。不知为什么，大哥回复得有点慢，大黄蜂干脆就没开通讯联络，只有探长及时回复了他，说出来接应他们，顺便去附近河滩上逛两圈，赏赏夜景，白天大哥参加了与人类的战略部署会议，等会给大家传达会议精神。

准星总觉得哪里有点不对，细细一想，又觉得完全没什么不对。

解放货车和小出租车一起下了楼，整间汽修厂里静悄悄地，只余它们两辆车。变回人形后，大黄蜂居然蒙着面具，路灯底下显得杀气腾腾地。

擎天柱伸出手指，在金黄色的面具上叩了叩。

大黄蜂停顿了几秒，收回面具，继续放小广播，“我很荣幸，谢谢你。”

这一次，擎天柱没有让他关掉广播，而是望着他的眼睛，低缓地说道，“我也一样。”

探长他们回来的时候，大黄蜂正在仓库里翻箱倒柜，小钉子小螺帽扔得满地都是。擎天柱坐在一旁，擦拭审判之剑。

众位汽车人见了面，彼此热热闹闹地打了招呼，围坐在一起，叙说分别的情形。虽然必要的战报早已第一时间传递，但更多细节仍需当面详谈。探长刚才一路上已经介绍了白天三对三的战况，听得准星他们羡慕不已，遗憾自己没能在场，一起并肩作战。

擎天柱也说了大黄蜂单挑毒刺的事，同时也批评他不听指挥，轻率行动。大黄蜂的任性，大家历来多有领教，所以都没有太当回事，帮着擎天柱不轻不重地说了两句。倒是他成功单挑毒刺，让兄长们夸赞不已，纷纷调侃，“大黄蜂，你的战斗力又有提升啊，是不是大哥偷偷给你配了新装备？不要藏私，拿出来让我们看看。”

大黄蜂一点也不含糊，一巴掌就把笑得最鬼的准星拍了个趔趄。其余众人哈哈大笑。

擎天柱望着身边闹成一团的兄弟，也不禁微微露出了笑容。今晚是家人团聚的日子，至于战略部署的事，暂且留待明日再说吧。


	7. Chapter 7

惊破天蛰伏多时，一直没有抛头露面。这段时间里，人类与汽车人的盟军在全球各地努力搜查各种蛛丝马迹，试图探知平静表面下的波澜。

这次重庆基地被发现，他的意图也随之浮出水面——通过对红壤的提取，制造、升级人造金刚，以达到他组建大规模军团的目的。然而川渝一带的红壤资源有限，惊破天绝不可能仅仅满足于此。

除了中国境内，红壤土在非洲、大洋洲、美洲等地均有分布，可以预见，惊破天将会在这些地区物色更多适宜研制人造金刚的基地，甚至很可能，他已经开始动作了。

世界各国分别锁定了自己疆域内的红壤土区，运用卫星、巡逻机等实施24小时监控。

同时，科学家发现，前线回来那十八位战士所中的毒，与重庆一带红壤中的毒性相互克制，可以从中提炼出解毒药剂，改善红壤已遭破坏的土质。

针对霸天虎的一系列行动正在紧锣密鼓地展开，汽车人也没有闲着，他们分散在世界各地，与人类协作，共同应对各种各样的挑战。

“出租车！”

重庆市中心，一位身形瘦高的中年男子从一家酒店里匆匆出来，伸手招呼过往的出租车。

一辆黄色小出租车开来，稳稳地停在男子面前。

男子上了车，简单说了一句，“去火车站。”随即开始埋头拨电话，“我现在就过来，电话里不方便多说。……是吗，你问过‘他’了？好。”

结束通话后，男子对司机说道，“师傅，能不能开快一点？我赶时间。”

司机很爽朗地答应了，“没问题，老板你放心，我车技很好的！”

小出租车风驰电骋，在山城拥堵的车流中灵活穿梭，又快又稳，不多久就到了目的地。

男子付了车钱，道了声谢，快步直奔火车站大门。这里向来是人口最密集的地方之一，外加流动性强，瘦高身影挤进人群，一会就消失不见。

司机目送他走远，将百元大钞随意地往车前储物柜里一丢，“连找零都不要了，看来他真的很赶时间。”

车载广播里发出声音，“对他的坐标追踪成功了吗？”

“等一等。”司机从储物柜里取出一个精巧的装置，只有收音机大小，拧开开关，装置上的绿色指示灯就一闪一闪地亮了起来，“还在定位。”

小灯闪了十来秒后，灯光稳定下来，不再闪烁。指示灯旁边的液晶屏幕上出现了重庆的局部地图，一个小圆点正从标明火车站的图标缓慢向东北方向平移。

司机满意地说道，“好了。”又问了一句，“收到坐标了吗？”

耳机中很快传来回话，“收到。”

这时小广播里又问，“换一条毯子，好吗？”

司机乐了，“当然，会给你做彻底的清洗保养，换全新的地毯。”

“新的？太好了，为你鼓掌。”

这辆会用小广播和司机对话的出租车，自然就是大黄蜂。而车上这位司机，则是利剑小队的应挽剑。作为小队的一把手，这次由他亲自出马，可见对此次任务的重视程度。

由于到目前为止，重庆仍然是唯一一处已确认的惊破天据点，所以盟军希望在这里获取更多线索和突破口。

三天前，几家中外合资的制造厂引起了国安局注意。红壤区由于土质问题，如今几乎已成灾区，大批居民只能暂时在其他地方的安置点栖身、企业等也纷纷关闭或迁出。在这样的时刻，选择继续在红壤区发展、甚至大兴土木的厂家便显得卓然不群。

这几家工厂所生产的产品完全不同，像保险箱、汽车配件、音响等，看似毫不相干，但是经调查发现，投资这几家工厂的境外公司，尽管分属德、英、澳等不同国家，但或多或少都与一家名叫洛士的美国企业有着千丝万缕的联系。

洛士以生产人工智能安保系统起家，旗下产品智能化程度高，性能优越，应用广泛，如今已是全球闻名的跨国公司。

刚才由利剑队长亲自开车送至机场的中年男子，就是洛士公司亚太区的高层，名叫宗前，近日在重庆“出差”。应挽剑派人盯了他好几天，想由他身上获取一些有价值的情报。然而宗前很谨慎，反窃听、反追踪意识强，对他的秘密调查并不理想。

为了能够顺利掌握他在重庆的行迹，科研小组提供了一种可用于定位追踪的新型微粒，附着性强，隐蔽性极高，只需要一小颗，就能轻松锁定坐标。

于是就有了今天应挽剑与大黄蜂搭档，扮作出租司机，载宗前一程的联合行动。他们事先在车内地毯上均匀铺洒了这种微粒，不管宗前坐在哪个位置上，暗藏在他地毯中的微粒都将牢牢附着在他的鞋底，跟随他走过重庆的大街小巷，从而实时掌握他的动向。

大黄蜂觉得这个微粒隐蔽性很不错，但要用在自己身上就不那么美好了。这地毯的缝隙里哪怕残留一颗，今后自己不论待在红太阳还是回安琪修车厂，精确坐标就会始终存在于应挽剑手里这个定位器上。他们汽车人的行踪就再也不是秘密。

更何况，虽然应队长和自己关系很铁，但无疑跟大哥更铁。要是大哥从他那里要一小撮回来，悄悄往自己脑门上一粘……永别了，自由自在玩耍的日子。

“大黄蜂，”应挽剑出声打断了他的深思，“宗前的坐标静止了，看来已经到达了他与人约定会面的地点。”

“在哪？”

“车站旁一处废弃厂房，我和弟兄们先过去，如果有异动，就通知你来支援。”

小出租车停在厂房的传达室门口，洗了两遍车前玻璃，用雨刮器擦干净，又耐心地等了五分三十秒，开始发送讯息，“我不喜欢等待。”

“耐心，大黄蜂，这是每一场战斗胜利的先决要素。”

“大哥，你们的行动顺利吗？”

“已经突破机械虫的屏障，正在缩小包围。”

“真希望这会能和你并肩战斗。”

“你一直都在。”

突然，从工厂里传出一声惊天的爆破巨响，火光骤起，浓烟笼罩住整片厂区，小出租车觉得连轮子底下的地面都随之一震。他没有片刻迟疑，当即发动引擎，振奋精神，往工厂里疾闯，一路撞开破旧的铁门，从一道斜坡上借势凌空跃起，几下变成人形，双手堪堪接住几位从高空跌落的战士。

刚将他们送回地面，又见边上一个两层楼高的铁架子摇晃着，似乎将要倒塌，架子前一批战士正在紧急疏散，大黄蜂大步抢上前去，扛开架子，护着战士们离开，“快跑！”

有战士急切地喊叫，“队长还在里面！”大黄蜂一听，当即折返，在滚滚烟尘中搜寻应挽剑的身影，终于在一面矮墙后找到了以冲锋枪支撑身体，腿上鲜血淋漓的利剑队长。

“伤得怎么样？”

“跳下来时运气太好，摔着了腿，跑不动了。”

大黄蜂迅速变为车形，打开车门，小广播里匆忙招呼，“快上车！”

返回指挥所的路上，大黄蜂经由应挽剑之口，了解到了当时的情形。这处废弃工厂只是狡兔三窟的洛士公司在重庆的众多隐秘联络点之一，当宗前与约见的对象碰面以后，警觉地发现了利剑小队的成员，于是选择了撤离，并引爆了一颗炸弹，将整幢大楼炸毁。

幸运的是，此次行动仅有部分队员挂彩，并无牺牲。而且，利剑小队在现场曾发现一辆奔驰跑车疾闪而过，事后确认是霸天虎情报官声波的车形变身。也就是说，已经可以肯定洛士公司涉入了惊破天拓展宏图的计划当中。

行驶在川流不息的长路上，大黄蜂又发出了一条讯息。

“我在这里，和你一起战斗。”


	8. Chapter 8

擎天柱收到大黄蜂这条讯息时，激烈的战火已经燃遍整个武隆山区。从芙蓉洞至天生桥，到处是火光与枪炮，远攻近战，相持不下。浓烟烈火笼罩了半座山头，成片密林和厚土被轰开，露出惨白的山石，有如森森白骨。

根据人类的调查判断，霸天虎已在重庆滞留相当长一段时间，周围的红壤已被其榨取了大半。如此大规模地制造并改良人造金刚，自然不是惊破天一己之功。霸天虎天生通晓蛊惑人心的伎俩，通过与洛士公司的接洽，改造工程进展神速，并且，他们很可能即将转移到下一处地方，继续肆虐与扩张。

没有人希望他们像蝗虫一样蚕食地球上宝贵的资源与生命。所以利剑小队和汽车人盟友决定打一次闪电战，强攻那片幽深密林。情报或者敌人的尸首，总之，绝不能空手而归。

此外，科学家们研究了上回战斗中大黄蜂扯下的人造金刚手臂，取得了一定进展，他们需要分析更多的实验品，进一步论证现有发现。

这次利剑小队有备而来，配置了最精良的武器弹药，专门对抗人造金刚。盟军一路势如破竹，攻破了霸天虎在山里设下的重重障碍，将包围不断缩小，几乎已经可以确定惊破天的巢穴所在了。

越是深入山间，擎天柱就越有一种强烈的直觉，那是他在百万年军戎生涯中形成的一种本能，对于危险的预警本能。他能够感应到，他毕生最大的劲敌，就在这里。

面对如潮水般的攻势，人造金刚们已倾巢而出。他们身体强壮，反应敏捷，每一招都充满野蛮的破坏力。与之相比，人类太过弱小，无法用血肉之躯相抗衡。然而参战的队员们无一人退怯，手中枪筒发烫，弹无虚发，浓烈的硝烟弥漫整个林间，木叶簌簌乱落。

勇气是最坚固的城池，智谋是最锋锐的利刃。汽车人与人类合作多年，在战术配合上早已有了无言的默契。由汽车人主攻，正面牵制霸天虎，人类战士们则借助掩体和灵活的跑位，对敌还以颜色。

这次汽车人在人数上劣于霸天虎，以少敌多，一场鏖战下来，身上大多负了伤。铁皮最惨，原本单挑两个霸天虎，已经左支右绌，不料背后突然又有一人偷袭，被击伤了右肩，踢翻在地，冷酷的枪械已经对准他胸前的火种舱。

所幸擎天柱一直在关注周围战况，见兄弟遇险，及时杀出包围，审判之剑从霸天虎背脊一直穿透心口，救下铁皮。

擎天柱刚搀起铁皮，便听到后方传来一声巨响，他回过头一看，“惊破天。”

惊破天，现任霸天虎首领，这位曾与他恶斗百万余年的对手，重塑新身后，仍是与过去一样气焰跋扈，狂傲不可一世。

“擎天柱，老朋友，我们又见面了。”

擎天柱扶着铁皮在一旁坐下，这才缓缓站直，枪药上膛，手执审判之剑，“客套话一句就足够。”说罢，挥剑斩向对方。

惊破天侧身堪堪避过，伸臂为炮，还了一击。擎天柱抢攻上前，能量刀亮如赤焰，直取惊破天胸膛。惊破天身形高大，动作却如鬼魅般灵活，擎天柱劈出的刀有半数以上落空。

这是擎天柱首次与霸天虎新首领交手，十余回合后，他便感觉到对方的力量，更在昔日威震天之上。他举刀架住惊破天的铁拳，借势卸了力，另一只手攻向对方面门。惊破天硬吃了一拳，腿脚凌空一踢，擎天柱倒退几步，胸前的装甲都随之一震，线路滋滋地冒着电火花。

擎天柱的斗志已燃至顶点，他深知面对这样的劲敌，没有取巧，没有侥幸，只能以硬碰硬。他毫无畏惧地一次次冲锋，刀剑的寒光透露彻骨杀意，枪弹如雨，拳脚相击出尘沙十里。双方无数次倒下重又站起，首领之间的对决胜负，足以影响己方士气和整个战局。擎天柱换枪为刀，横斩惊破天的手臂，自己也被他击开，后背重重撞在山石上，碎砾崩落。

“为这个落后的星球，值得吗？”

“我的立场，永不改变。”

两人各恃刚勇，攻防之际难分高下。只不过这里终究是战场，不是单打独斗的擂台。在场无人袖手旁观这两位领袖的交锋，战火仍在持续蔓延，人类、汽车人、霸天虎，个个奋不顾身，拼尽一切能力支援自己的盟友，和领袖。

局面开始扭转，人类与汽车人的盟军渐渐占了上风，一鼓作气围堵人造金刚，间接给惊破天施压。惊破天见己方力有不逮，面露狰狞冷笑，虚架一招，对擎天柱说道，“这只是个开始。”化为战机，凌空破云而去。

这一仗双方互有折损，然而终究是盟军略胜一筹，因为他们成功带回一具完整的人造金刚尸身，并且找到了霸天虎们下一步的去向——澳洲红壤区的资料。

武隆战事暂休，利剑小队和汽车人回到作战指挥部。擎天柱变成人形走进指挥部大厅，见应挽剑坐在轮椅上，右腿打了石膏，一副伤病员的样子，精神倒很好。大黄蜂正俯着身子跟他说话，余光瞧见大哥来了，眼睛一亮，立即起身迎了上去。

当他发现大哥负了伤时，眼中霎时黯然。红蓝色相间的火焰纹样磨损得厉害，外甲上有几处轻微凹陷，甚至有轻微松动，可以想见当时战况的激烈。大黄蜂盯着擎天柱手肘上暴露在外的线路，想碰又不敢碰。

塞伯坦之战爆发至今，每一位汽车人都在战场上九死一生，比起曾被导弹重创引擎的致命伤，平心而论，这次擎天柱的伤势并不算多沉重，只是大黄蜂的心里还是很不好受，他默默地想，大哥说的那个一起住大房子的未来，到底什么时候能盼到呢？

此时任何宽慰言辞都是多余，擎天柱伸手搭在大黄蜂肩头，“撤退顺利吗？”

“都撤回来了，有七位伤员，还好都伤得不重。”其实这些都是待会战后总结会上要讲的内容，不过大哥是自己人，大黄蜂乐意先和他分享，“刚才居然看到声波，可那狡猾家伙闪得太快，没来得及跟他较量。”说了一会，他渐渐又精神起来，比划着手势跟大哥述说当时的种种惊险情形。

面前的小战士显得生机勃勃，看起来刚才并没有吃亏，擎天柱悄悄把他全身上下扫描了一遍，放下心来。

应挽剑在身后微笑着插话，“今天多亏大黄蜂。”接着将他刚才的英勇表现说给汽车人领袖。

以往很少有人这样当面向大哥褒赞自己，大黄蜂亮亮的大眼睛骨碌飞转，不自然地往四周乱瞟，手脚都不知道怎么放了。

擎天柱难得看大黄蜂这样既高兴自豪又不好意思的模样，只觉得非常可爱，不禁又多看了他一眼，口中说道，“很荣幸得到你的肯定，应。大黄蜂还很年轻，他会在战场上成长为一名优秀的战士。”

“他进步很快，跟我第一回见到他时已经大不一样了。”应挽剑爽朗地笑道。

擎天柱客气了几句，又说道，“祝你早日伤愈，尽快回到战场。”

“我的骨头长得快，等我回来上阵杀敌，保证不会落后你太多。”

总结会后，国安局将惊破天等对澳洲红壤区的解读资料递交给澳方。澳大利亚方面闻讯，立刻进入一级戒备，开始排查境内大面积、人烟稀少的红壤地域。美国第七区、利剑小队、驻港部队等对霸天虎，特别是人造金刚有过丰富作战经验的机构，也纷纷派出骨干，与澳方联合，共同迎敌。

汽车人回到红太阳汽修厂，由于暂无更多外出任务，于是都窝在汽修厂里养伤。其他人所受均为轻伤，经过救护车的治疗，很快都恢复如初。铁皮伤势较重，部分机能暂时无法修复。救护车说需要仔细研究一个治疗方案，拉着刚换了肘部线路，还在整理护甲的擎天柱到一旁嘀咕去了。

唯一毫发无损的大黄蜂安慰闷闷不乐的铁皮，自己的声带坏了好，好了坏，哪次是救护车轻松修好的？总要反复修上好多回，才能复原。

铁皮觉得自己一点都没被安慰到。


	9. Chapter 9

人类科学家们终于研究出了可靠的解毒药剂，用以改善重庆一带红壤已遭破坏的土质，这可以称得上是本周最好的消息。从战士们——包括擎天柱——所中的机械虫毒中提炼解毒物质，以毒攻毒，中和红壤土的毒性，这是一个极其大胆的想法，可谓险中求生。

经过多次实验，确认可行以后，大批量的药剂很快生产出来，只待投放。事不宜迟，喷洒药剂的日期定在本周三的午夜十二点。

漂移是目前驻扎地球的汽车人中惟一可变身机形的。他主动请缨，愿意为此出一份力。擎天柱对他的积极态度表示了赞赏，当即请应挽剑代为联络执行此次任务的飞行大队，将漂移的名字加了上去。

当天傍晚，蓝色的直升机从红太阳汽修的天台起飞，奔赴指挥部报道。大黄蜂眼巴巴地瞅着夕阳下那个渐渐飞远的身影，羡慕得拗弯了天台边上的护栏。直到飞机已消失在明烈的晚霞中，他才扭头看了看自己背后那对小翅膀，扑扇两下，叹了口气。

擎天柱出现在他身后，“也想去执行这个任务？”

大黄蜂闷闷地点头，回转身，抬头望着大哥，“我希望自己也有飞机形态，这样以后追击霸天虎就不会那么被动了。”他顿了顿，终于还是说出了心里话，“而且可以像漂移一样，参加这么酷的任务！”

擎天柱在他肩上轻轻拍了拍，“跟我来，你还有更重要的事要做。”

大黄蜂眼睛一亮，目光中充满期待。新任务？大哥最近经常说我进步很大，这次的任务一定很有挑战性，他刚才还说“更重要”，哈哈，这下轮到漂移那家伙嫉妒我了。

他心中的郁闷情绪一扫而空，抖擞精神，跟着擎天柱下了天台，来到厂房后面一大块平地上。

铁皮、探长、救护车三人已经等在那里，见了擎天柱他们，一起围上去问，“老大，找我们什么事？”

“我们即将展开与霸天虎的决斗，这对我们每个人来说，都是一场严峻的考验。我和救护车根据大家身体的不同特性和技能，给大家分别量身制定了一套特训方案。这段时间，大家多辛苦一些，不要松懈，我会和大家一起训练、配合，争取在最短的时间内提高我们的技战术水平。”

“……”

“救护车，你刚才还装傻！”

“就是！”

擎天柱的话，大家向来很信服。大战在即，确实需要下一番苦功来准备，多努力都不为过。只不过对救护车么，逮着机会也是要损的。

众人打闹一阵后，便从擎天柱手中接过各自的训练资料，各自找地方开始研究。铁皮重伤初愈，以恢复性训练为主；探长粗中有细，领导能力很强，因此会进一步强化他的战术意识，当擎天柱不在场时，便能接手指挥权；漂移以精妙刀术著称，又兼有直升机、跑车、人形三变，在战场上可以有更加灵活多变的打法；准星处事谨慎，对于战局细节的掌控有如手术刀般精准，大局观是他需要攻克的一个难点；至于救护车，则主要加强他在战场上的自保能力。

大黄蜂虽然执行新任务的美梦破灭，但对于提高自身水平，积极性还是很高的。擎天柱目送其他人四散开去，唯独他的小战士还站在自己跟前，看起来是有话要问——这也在自己的意料之内。

“大哥，为什么给我的资料最少？”

“大黄蜂，你在作战中优势与劣势都很明显，所以除了对灵活性、反应能力的强化训练以外，大多数时间会与我在一起，由我给你单独培训。”

能在日常训练中得到汽车人领袖的亲自指点，对于任何一名塞伯坦战士来说都是极其难得的机会。我就说大哥对我最好，大黄蜂心里美滋滋地。“培训什么方面的内容？”

“如何在战场上服从指挥。”

针对性训练果然有效，经过一段时间的苦练，汽车人实力大增，无论是单兵作战能力还是相互之间的配合，都有了相当程度的提高，信心大增。

每天的辛苦训练之后，汽车人也留有相应的时间来休息调整。准星不知跟哪个人类学了扑克牌，自己用厚厚的大纸板做了一副牌，趁着大伙都在的一天，教漂移、铁皮、救护车他们斗地主，谁输了，将来就要在战场上多干掉一个霸天虎。

大黄蜂进来时，救护车已经输了十五个霸天虎，气得哇哇叫。

铁皮眼尖，看到了大黄蜂手里抱着的小木箱，好奇地问，“大黄蜂，你拿的是什么？”

大黄蜂不想回答，假装声带又坏了，晃了晃脑袋，胡乱咿咿呜呜了几声。他把木箱摆到厂房里另外一张桌上，坐下开始鼓捣。箱子里盛满大大小小的零件，金属的，橡胶的，不一而足。他翻拣出他所要的小零件，一一摆在桌上，一阵敲砸捶打，整间厂房里顿时充斥着乒乒乓乓的回响。

准星放下手里的纸牌，冲大黄蜂喊，“太狠了吧，还让不让病号休养了？”

铁皮抗议，“谁是病号？”

大黄蜂抬起头，无辜地睁大眼睛望着一帮兄长。

“这招对我们没用！”

闹哄了一阵，最后达成的协议是——没有协议。大黄蜂继续埋头在桌前敲敲打打，准星他们接着玩牌。

擎天柱和利剑小队开完碰头会，回到红太阳汽修，在门口就听到兄弟们的高声吆喝和金属敲击的脆响声。他变回人形，走进厂房，看了看冰火两重天的局势，便先去关怀那位忙得热火朝天的小战士。

“在做什么？”

“做手工。”大黄蜂百忙中抬头望了大哥一眼，目光重又聚回手上的小零件。

手工？擎天柱往桌上看了一眼，心里暗暗有些疑惑。不过身为沉着冷静的汽车人领袖，他暂时没有多问，又去准星、铁皮他们那一桌，在一旁坐了会，询问铁皮的身体机能恢复情况，顺便看他们玩了两局牌。救护车已经输到十七个霸天虎了。准星很热情地邀请擎天柱一起来打牌，汽车人领袖婉言谢绝。

又过了十来分钟，房间另一端那震耳欲聋的敲打声终于停歇下来，擎天柱远远地望去，大黄蜂手上的动作仍没有耽搁，看起来好像是在组装拼接什么。

他起身走至大黄蜂近前，在桌子旁边观察了一会，开口道，“这好像是辆车。”

“是啊，”大黄蜂很高兴大哥看懂了自己的手工，补充说明道，“是一辆卡车。”

只是对于汽车人来说，这辆卡车的尺寸似乎显得过于迷你，大约只有人类的半个巴掌那么长。大黄蜂手里拿着细长的镊子，双目的光学镜头中不时投射出高热光焰，将不同的小零件焊接在一起，神情专注，简直像在进行一项精密的科研。

擎天柱细细端详小车，他从车轮廓上大致可以辨出，这是自己——卡车形态的自己。“这车准备做什么用？”

大黄蜂说，“我准备把它挂在后视镜上，和我的蜜蜂挂件放在一起。”他小心地捧起初具雏形的小卡车，望向擎天柱的双眼亮晶晶地，“这样无论我们身在哪里，都能一起战斗。”

擎天柱只觉得体内无尽的能量沸腾不歇，周身每一道线路都像在灼烧，再也无法自抑，给了他的小战士一个塞伯坦式的紧紧拥抱。

大黄蜂抬头望着大哥，一瞬间仿佛中央处理器卡了壳，眼前有光华迸现，几乎连四肢都无法维持正常运作。他想，这也许就是人类所说的“窒息感”。

不知过了多久，擎天柱松开手臂，问道，“这个挂件要多久做完？”

十五秒钟后，大黄蜂的中央处理器才重新恢复正常运转。他想了想，回答大哥，“大概还要两三天，你看，车头这里还不完整，这里有很多地方得打磨。”

“需要我帮忙吗？”擎天柱低声问道。他的语气如此郑重其事，听起来就好像在说——

需要我为你，冲锋陷阵吗。


	10. Chapter 10

大黄蜂望着大哥，眼神亲近又信赖，回答的声音压得更低，“好。”

汽车人领袖和他的小战士拥有了只属于他们俩的秘密，这带给他一种新的体验，擎天柱不得不承认，这种感觉前所未有的美妙。

大黄蜂把几个小零件塞到大哥手里，“这些都是车头上用的，我总也嵌不准位置。”

擎天柱指了指卡车头下端的一处拼接缺口，“是这里吗？”

大黄蜂点头。

擎天柱专注审视躺在手掌中的小零件。这些零件的还原度很高，几乎是自己身上部件的等比例缩小版。擎天柱想，如果塞伯坦星人也有手工课，他一定要给大黄蜂满分。

他用镊子小心地夹起一个零件，嵌入拼接口，调整了一下角度，严丝合缝地扣上了——自己身上的零件，他自己当然再清楚不过。

擎天柱又依样把其余几个让大黄蜂犯愁的零件嵌到卡车头上，小卡车已经初具威仪，有几分自己的样子了。大黄蜂欣喜地接过小卡车，爱不释手，翻来翻去地看。

这一刻，擎天柱觉得自己不是什么领袖，只是一位普普通通的兄长，为弟弟解决了他的小烦恼，然后满足地看弟弟开心的样子，心中充满成就感。  
这就是为人兄长的光荣使命。

房间另一头的准星又开始嚷嚷，“老大，大黄蜂，要不要过来杀一局？”他的脑袋从漂移背后探出来，往擎天柱和大黄蜂这边使劲张望，“你们俩在干什么呢！”

大黄蜂默契地和大哥对视一眼，把未完成的小卡车和零件们一起收回木箱，转身慨然应战，“杀就杀，看我帮救护车报仇。”

一口气为救护车扳回五个霸天虎后，大黄蜂志得意满，小广播里播放着嘹亮的运动员进行曲。擎天柱一直都坐在他旁边默默地看牌。

忽然，一条加密讯息触发了擎天柱的处理器。他察看过后，神情一凛，宣布道，“利剑小队即将派出一支十人队伍，与我们一起赴澳作战。”

这话一出，众人立刻收起了玩闹心思。大战一触即发，与霸天虎的角逐从来不会是轻而易举。救护车问道，“也就是说我们要出发了？”

“两天后。”

准星开始收拾桌上的纸牌，“可算等到了。”

“你干什么？我好不容易快要赢了啊！”救护车急了。

漂移数了数桌上用来统计各人输赢的小齿轮，拍了拍他的肩，“二十七个霸天虎，但愿惊破天手下有足够的人手。”

大黄蜂给他们的医务官打气，“一定有。”

探长叼着烟头，安慰他道，“放心，我们这帮老伙计都会掩护你的。”

“那还用说！”铁皮豪爽地一拍桌。

准星没收了救护车手中剩余的纸牌，“我会在战场上为你精确计数。”

擎天柱最后总结，“老朋友，相信自己的实力。”

“……”

盟军无声无息地如期抵达澳大利亚，在西岸的珀斯港着陆，驻扎在离达令山脉不远的临时指挥所。这里将是他们新的战场，新的前线。

澳特种作战司令部专门从各队抽调精锐，组成了一支陆空联合突击队，代号黑狼，并听取美第十区、中国利剑小队等各方建议，配备了专克人造金刚的重型穿甲弹，整装待发。

经过对重点地区的昼夜监视和全方位测算，惊破天的新基地坐标已锁定在达令山脉以南，南纬三十四度附近的两点五平方公里以内。

为了引蛇出洞，澳大利亚安全情报局故意“秘密”走访了洛士在悉尼的分公司，隐晦地向其表明了示好的意愿，希望他们积极提供惊破天的动向，配合当局的行动。

果不其然，当晚，救护车从一个极不稳定的波段中截听到一小段加密信息，正是洛士联络声波，向霸天虎方面示警的讯号。

黑狼小队很快锁定了讯号接收方的坐标，派出一支先遣小队试探性攻击。人造金刚果然闻风而动，与黑狼在一片荒凉的山坳里交上了火。

偕同先遣队作战的汽车人是擎天柱和探长，他们两个在重庆武隆与经惊破天二次“创新”的人造金刚有过直接交战的经历，临敌应战更加游刃有余。准星好心地举荐“债务在身”的救护车与他们同行，擎天柱很认真地说，救护车暂时留在大后方，会更有利于全体汽车人的行动。

大黄蜂也想去，擎天柱右手轻搭上他的肩膀，“你有更重要的事。”

大黄蜂有点失望，“是‘在战场上服从指挥’吗？”

“比这还重要。”

先遣小队根据事先制定的计划，一上来就集中火力，放翻了一个霸天虎。待人造金刚大举压上，便佯装不敌，开始后撤。

埋伏在一旁的探长悄悄对擎天柱说道，“看，指挥这队人造金刚的，果然是声波。”

擎天柱点头，“我来拦截他。探长，汽车人的指挥权暂时交给你，一切小心。”

“放心吧。”

声波是个沉默的战士。当他看到红蓝色的大卡车拦住自己去路时，并没有因此生出退意。他站在原地，亮出迎敌的架势，长长的触手初露狰狞，在黑夜中现出一星寒光。

卡车朝着他缓缓前行，身上的火焰纹样几乎将周遭夜色一并点燃。在声波的触手将要碰到车头的一瞬间，卡车骤然变身为高大魁梧的战士，双刀疾出，直取声波胸膛。

擎天柱刀势刚猛，声波逼退不及，肩头噌地一声，火花四溅。他举起手中震荡枪，子弹连发，趁擎天柱架刀防御之时，触手箍住他的脖子。擎天柱本能地伸手欲将其扯开，右足后抵，稳住重心，脚掌在砂土地上趟出一条沟壑，左臂长刀反手一挑。声波的触手倏然缩回，又是一连串炮弹连击，迎面袭向擎天柱。

天边星光晦暗，山坳里此起彼落的炮火却将苍穹烧得赤红。诈败的先遣小队且战且退，将身后追击而至的人造金刚引入山间一处窄口。这里山道狭长，易守难攻，主力作战队一路急行军，早早埋伏在山道两端。待人造金刚深入山道，便从首尾同时包抄，将其困在道中。漂移与一队汇合了探长及先遣队，一阵抢攻，打得人造金刚措手不及；铁皮、准星与二队断后，封锁住他们的退路。

人造金刚几度硬闯，都无法冲破防线。他们的身躯虽然经过重组与改良，有了不同程度的优化，但也并非无坚不摧。作为流水线上的产物，他们并不具备缜密的独立思维，如同一盘散沙，在火线之间毫无章法地一味猛攻。

与之相比，人类与汽车人的盟军进行了多番有组织的攻击，尤其是汽车人，经过前段时间针对性的突击强化，即战能力大幅提升，彼此交流作战经验，相互映证，都有很大长进。面对身强体壮的人造金刚，准星等人也不遑多让。

部分人造金刚见势不妙，企图变身飞机撤离。然而狭道两边俱是峭壁，不利飞行，几架直升机侥幸起飞，被黑狼小队的空中火力尽数轰了下来。

声波时刻关注着周边战况，见己方不敌，接连下了几道指令。然而他并未身在第一线，无法及时而直观地判断战局，同时也已自顾不暇，单挑汽车人领袖毕竟是一件极有难度的挑战。半分钟前，他已有一根触手折在擎天柱的刀下。

他无心恋战，发射器中火箭炮连珠激射，身体急速变形，意图变身汽车脱身。擎天柱出手更快，刀锋卡在他的关节处，中止了声波的变身。

“胜负未分！”擎天柱沉声喝道。


	11. Chapter 11

声波见自己脱身无望，己方战队杂乱无章，首尾不能相顾，正要向基地发送增援请示，忽然天地间一阵剧震颠摇，一只硕大无朋的机械蠕虫自高空挤入山间，撞开几架黑狼小队的战斗直升机，尾巴甩动，悬崖边的巨石接连滚落，连山头都削掉半座。

这只巨型异兽是震荡波豢养的利钻魔，力大无穷，轻易就能摧毁整座城池。汽车人与人类都曾领教过它的破坏力，眼见它在黑夜中肆意撕裂战场，不由暗暗心惊。

盟军苦心赢得的优势瞬间被逆转，大群人造金刚趁机逃窜脱身，黑狼队员受伤无数。

此时声波收到一条讯息，“抓紧时间。”

他飞快回复，“让你的小宠物配合我。”

与之交战的擎天柱也目睹了这陡然变故。仅仅将对方的战场指挥官拖住还远远不够，他需要尽快解决对手，回去支援他的汽车人，他的战友。

擎天柱右臂迅速换刀为枪，炮弹射向声波的胸膛，声波举枪格挡，护住火种舱的位置。利钻魔在暗夜中也能如白昼一般视物，收到主人指令后，长尾一甩，调转方位，半空中众弹齐发，正是擎天柱的方向。

从利钻魔出现在天穹的一刻起，擎天柱就时时关注着这只庞然大物，并向黑狼小队作了预警。由于它体积过于庞大，因而动作迟缓，反应不够灵敏，这也是擎天柱可以利用的良机。他一边与声波周旋，同时预判蠕虫动作，疾快地跑位闪避，并且往山道上靠拢。

山道上的战况也已陷入胶着，双方各有伤亡，连发的炮弹隆隆作响，炸开土块石砾，机械骨骼，也炸开血肉之躯，高低不平的山道愈加坎坷。

汽车人身上也或多或少地挂了彩，却无一不战斗在最前线，与人造金刚近身搏斗，无人后退半步。探长远远地望见擎天柱的方位，又抬头看了看半空中那只扑腾的巨大蠕虫，自言自语道，“又是虫子，我讨厌虫子。”扭过头朝一旁的漂移喊道，“你去接应老大，我们掩护！”

漂移闻听，当下加紧攻势，施展双刀术晃晕对手，面前黑色的人造金刚动作稍滞，漂移觑准空隙，一刀扎进它的肩窝。人造金刚踉跄着倒退几步，胸前又吃了漂移一记飞踢，跌翻在地。探长默契地抢上前去，在其胸膛补了一枚重炮，对漂移喝道，“跑！”

漂移疾奔几步，跃起变身为直升机，避开周围人造金刚的炮弹袭击，越过山头。他身轻敏捷，转眼追上了利钻魔，向其发射了几枚飞弹。

此时人类的空军部队都被迫后撤，只能远距离发射弹药，难以对装甲厚重的机械蠕虫构成实质性威胁。亮蓝色的直升机很快赶超到它们前方，并且毫不减速地继续冲向机械蠕虫。

虽然相较地球人类而言，汽车人大多身材魁伟，然而他们的载具形态却并非如此。此时的漂移不过是一架普通直升机的大小，在巨虫旁边只是一个小小的圆点，仿佛被虫尾轻轻一扫，就会化为齑粉。

然而就是这个小小的圆点，一下子点燃了在场每一位飞行员胸膛中汹涌的斗志，所有战斗机不约而同地向前，再向前，收紧包围圈，从各个方向逼近利钻魔，所有人都在对讲装置中向队友大声呼叫，“掩护他，一起掩护他！”

炮弹如骤雨突袭，落在机械蠕虫身上，像无尽黑夜中的星火，照亮这片荒野战场。

利钻魔开始还以颜色，由原先对擎天柱的单一攻击转变为多点攻击，大小导弹投向周围一众战机。漂移在飞弹的间隙中趁乱疾行，进一步逼近蠕虫。他此次身上携有救护车最新改造的杀手锏，一种小型弹药，也是从擎天柱上回所受的麻痹毒素中获得的灵感，能在最短的时间内破坏对手的内部线路。

蠕虫的腹部是其薄弱部位，也是它视线的盲点范围。漂移飞速潜至它的正下方，炮弹连珠怒射，机械蠕虫一阵嘶叫，长尾疯狂横扫山野，动作却越来越迟缓。

漂移见弹药生效，立刻给擎天柱发去讯息，“老大，现在撤出来，我接应你！”

擎天柱此时已解决掉声波，毫无生气的霸天虎尸身倒在他的脚下，满地碎石沙尘俱是恶战留下的痕迹。在利钻魔的干扰下，这场胜利来得并不轻松。他被蠕虫发射的飞弹击伤了左肩，装甲绽露崩裂的纹路。

这场战斗持续了一夜，已近天明时分，地平线上初现熹微晨光，明霞遍染天际。逆光中，擎天柱的背脊依然挺得笔直，臂上枪膛还冒着白烟，目光坚定，蒙尘的面罩不掩坚毅气概。

战场上瞬息万变，战友们为他争取到的转移时机，即使只有短短一刻，也已弥足珍贵，汽车人领袖绝不会错过。

擎天柱且战且退，在漂移和其他战友的掩护下，顺利回撤到正面战场。人造金刚感应到汽车人领袖的气息，纷纷向他逼近。擎天柱挥剑将其一一斩落，高大的身影在战场上奋勇拼杀，无人可挡，有如上古的剑神，锋芒如电，气势如虹。他知道，对于这些奋不顾身的战友和兄弟，只有胜利，才是最好的谢礼。

剑吼声仿佛最嘹亮的冲锋号角，通宵激战过后，战士们原本已露疲态，然而此刻眼见擎天柱正以摧枯拉朽之势横扫千军，四肢百骸中霎时生出无尽力量，就好像只要有他在战场上，整支军队就有了不灭的灵魂。

领袖回归，汽车人们也倍感振奋，铁皮一掌就掀翻了一个霸天虎。探长将指挥权交还擎天柱，向他简单汇报战况，“现在利钻魔在上面，冲散我们的空军阵型，很难对人造金刚构成包围。它们中有部分躲在半山，居高临下攻击，形势对我们不利。”

“我们在半山有人手吗？”

“准星带一队人追击去了，但说实话，这样高强度的垂直作战，风险太大，人类并不擅长。”

擎天柱抬起头，对与他一同归队的蓝色直升机说道，“漂移，你也去支援他们。”

半空中的直升机摆了摆机翼以示领命，调转方向，往半山崖上激烈交火之处而去。

此时利钻魔仍然在半空中迟缓地摇头摆尾，不时发射几枚炮弹，与黑狼的空中小队僵持。地面部队分成几小股，与人造金刚角力。炮火声不绝于耳，枪林弹雨中掀起万丈烟尘，探长奋力架开人造金刚的铁臂，双枪齐发，“不知道大黄蜂那边的情况怎么样，但愿一切顺利。”

擎天柱执剑为他挡下来敌横挑一刀，郑重答道，“我相信他。”

探长为他豪气所激，火种在胸膛中烧得滚烫，长枪内子弹上膛，大笑道，“这小子再不回来，就不给他留战利品了！”说罢再度冲入阵中，奋勇搏杀，健壮的背影在人群中时隐时现。

擎天柱清晰地望见他的老朋友背后伤痕累累，肩甲碎裂，不比自己好到哪去，谈笑间却依然豪迈不减，坦然享受战火的沐浴。

没有人天生愿意在战场上搏命，终日与杀戮为伍。我们今天的牺牲，是为明日而战。火种源在上，愿我们的后人，愿这个星球上的众生再不必像我们一样流离失所。

擎天柱眼眸中光华乍现，周身火焰纹样炽如火凤，浑身战意沸腾，双臂刀剑直取周围蜂拥而上的人造金刚。

没有灵魂的产物，数量再多，又有何惧！


	12. Chapter 12

飞弹出膛，精准射入一个人造金刚的胸膛，庞大的身躯应声倒下。擎天柱飞快地换枪为剑，转身应对下一个对手，剑锋削断其右肘部半数线路，动作一气呵成，行云流水。苦战一夜，他身上的弹药几已告罄，不得不精打细算，务求每一枚弹药都发挥最大效用。

除了火力的紧缺，精神上的疲惫是更严峻的考验。持续高强度战斗，汽车人体内的能量消耗是惊人的。如擎天柱这样强悍的塞伯坦战士，尚且觉得辛苦，更不用说与他们一起战斗的人类部队。与这样一批数量庞大的人造金刚对攻、周旋，黑狼小队的队员们早已是强弩之末，体力严重透支，无非是凭着心中一股劲在支撑。

铁皮与一支十人队打了个小配合，干掉一个硬家伙，随后跌坐在一块矮石头后面，累得不想动弹。

“探长，过来拉我一把。”

探长正在附近和两个人造金刚近身搏斗，其中一人出手狠辣，撞坏了他肩上的炮塔。他勃然大怒，狠狠踢翻那家伙，在他胸口砰砰两枪，随后没好气地回了铁皮一句，“弹药拿来，一边躺着去。”

“别这么绝情啊探长。”

擎天柱击退一波攻势，来至近前，伸手扶起铁皮，“你伤势不轻。”

铁皮看了看自己无力垂落的左臂，“这老胳膊总算有机会升级了，等回到基地，让救护车给我挑个好的。”  
“铁皮，我建议你暂停作战。”

“擎天柱，我的老伙计，”铁皮完好的右手在擎天柱肩头拍了拍，“我可不想这么早就回去和救护车大眼瞪小眼。正南方那两个交给我，走了！”

擎天柱正要上前再行劝说，忽然背后感应到一股强大而熟悉的气场。他猛地转过头，果然远远望见有一高大身影矗立山巅，那身影纵身一跃，半空中变身为银色战机，如鹰隼般向地面高速袭来。

擎天柱立即给黑狼小队和全体汽车人发出示警，“惊破天来了！”

银色战机一个俯冲，将近着陆时，凌空变身，霸天虎首领双足稳稳落地，脚下碎砾碾成石粉，在场每个人心中都随之一震。

“多少年了，还是和这些不堪一击的低等生物厮混。擎天柱，你只剩半条命了，索性由我一起收割了吧！”惊破天臂上射出连串炮弹，挟凌厉气势，精准地投向擎天柱的方向。

擎天柱往前疾奔，敏捷地左右闪避，炮弹尽数落在他身后的山石上，乱石崩裂，炸出一个大口。存亡之际，不容片刻犹豫，他拔地跃起，在半空亮出双刃，抢上前去，一个俯劈，与惊破天短兵相接。

他浑身装甲布满深浅不一的划痕，红蓝色的涂装已经斑驳，裂开的伤口中脆弱的线路不时冒着火花。然而他依旧是整个战场上最骁勇的战将，坚毅目光中闪耀着必胜信念，敢于用自己的身躯，守护众生，阻击强敌。

他伸臂架住惊破天的铁拳，双臂发力，将其带翻在地。惊破天倒在一片碎石堆上，手肘撑地，右腿借势一撩，擎天柱一个踉跄，但很快稳住下盘，审判之剑堪堪划过惊破天腹部，在其装甲上留下一道刻痕。

惊破天恍如未觉，双脚一挺，立了起来，巨大身躯如出膛火弹，直直奔向擎天柱。擎天柱正面迎敌，四拳相撞，金属击打声响彻山间，连脚下的红土地都迸出一道裂缝。

相持片刻，擎天柱肩伤崩裂，又中惊破天一拳，接连倒退几步。惊破天一击得手，攻势更猛，铁拳如万钧之锤，拳拳砸中擎天柱的伤处。

擎天柱单剑撑住地面，眼眸中蓝光深湛，紧覆的面具掩去表情。尽管伤势沉重，却始终坚持着，始终屹立不倒。他深知一旦自己告负，战局便已定十之八九。他是所有人的士气，信心，依靠，可以战死，但绝不能倒下。

因为，他是擎天柱。

他挺直背脊，长剑在手，直刺惊破天肩窝，铁甲的接缝处。擎天柱刚才几经试探，惊破天周身层层重甲，防御更胜昔日，几乎没有软肋。置之死地，惟有一试。

剑锋精准地嵌入惊破天肩头，激起霸天虎首领的无穷怒气，只听得一声巨吼，惊破天单手握住利刃，欲强行将其拔出，擎天柱牢握剑柄，成对峙之势。

惊破天手上加力，竟生生将剑刃拗断，后跃几步，双臂武器上膛，炮弹与挑衅齐出，“擎天柱，你就这点能耐了吗？”

擎天柱沉声回答，“不遗余力！”他掷下半截断剑，另一手变形为火器，最后一枚炮弹如流星一般飞出，截住一枚惊破天的弹药，在中途双双引爆，火光烟尘霎时弥漫视野。

烟尘最浓密处，擎天柱倒在地上。惊破天瞬发数十枚炮弹，他重伤之下无法尽数躲开，其中一枚击中了他的胸口。虽然没有伤及引擎和火种舱，但也重创多处线路和部件。

他挣扎着站起，又重重跌落，破损的战甲咯吱作响。战场上的汽车人不顾一切地想要冲上支援，却被人造金刚死死缠住，分身乏术。黑狼小队从各处一齐向惊破天开火，然而那些对付人造金刚绰绰有余的穿甲弹，打在他身上毫无威慑。霸天虎首领就这样在密集的炮火中一步一步逼近擎天柱，手上炮筒直指对方，浑身杀意腾腾。

“有遗言吗，擎天柱？我会将它记入塞伯坦史册。”

擎天柱右手捂住胸膛伤处，缓缓站起，“还没有……结束。”

“快了，”惊破天的脸上露出狰狞笑意，“你很快就是一堆废铁，我会从你尸体上踏过去，得到我想要的一切！”

山坳口，一辆涂装鲜艳的黄色小跑车点亮了擎天柱渐渐模糊的视线，他从未曾见小车飙到过这样的极速，仿佛生了翅膀，在坑洼起伏的山路上飞驰，冲刺再冲刺，离自己越来越近。

身陷战地绝境，生死只在一瞬，擎天柱已抱定殉身之心。望着猛冲向自己的小车，心底不由自主地生出一个念头，“真想，再抱一抱他。”

惊破天听到后方动静，猛地回头，也看到了那辆黄色科迈罗跑车，以及车后的——

人造金刚大军。

他不用细看就知道，这些都是他基地里的“预备役”，寄以厚望的霸天虎集团军雏形，一直封锁在基地的培养密室。

这个小汽车人是怎么把它们全放出来的？！

而且这些预备役新兵，居然朝战场上的“老兵”动起手来，俨然和汽车人，还有那些地球上的低等碳基生物站到了同一条战线。

此时战场上已一片混乱，人造金刚们拳脚相向，用火弹相互攻击，再也没有余裕去对付汽车人和人类。铁皮他们终于从乱军阵中杀出，奔往擎天柱和惊破天对峙之地。

情势陡然逆转，惊破天见变故横生，全盘算计落空，不由怒视擎天柱，目光中几乎喷出火来，“原来你早有后招。”

擎天柱平静地答道，“这就是战争。”

探长、铁皮等人已赶至近前，炮弹连珠怒射。惊破天背后，黄色小跑车从一块巨石上腾空而起，在半空中变作矫健的人形，双臂火器一齐开火。惊破天腹背受敌，咬牙抛下混乱的战局，化为银色飞机，钻入云中，不知去向。

敌首逃脱，大黄蜂顾不得扫荡战场，拼命向擎天柱跑去。

“大哥！”他扶住擎天柱遍体鳞伤的身躯，几乎掉下泪来，“我……我来晚了！”

“不，大黄蜂，”擎天柱低头回望着他顽强的小战士，温柔的目光中充满嘉许，“你是我的骄傲。”他伸出右手轻轻摸了摸大黄蜂的头，顺势搭在对方肩上，将身体的一部分重量分担给他——刚好是大黄蜂机体负重的最大值。

与此同时，中央处理器发出预警：由于伤势过重，十秒钟后将强制进入休眠状态。在隆隆的炮火声中，擎天柱收起面具，向大黄蜂露出一丝微笑，用最后残余的气力，低声说道，“这一回，是你接住我了。”


	13. Chapter 13

擎天柱从深度休眠中恢复意识时，大黄蜂正陪坐在一旁，拼装那辆小卡车。救护车守在监视器前，全神贯注地比对擎天柱身体各机能的变化情况。其他人大概是出门日常巡逻，偌大一间医疗室里只有他们三个人。

大黄蜂显得有些心神不定，小卡车在他指间翻过来翻过去，尚未完全拼合的金属小零件咔咔作响。

“卡车做完了吗？”

一句轻声的问话让大黄蜂的眼睛霎时有了神采，极度喜悦之下几乎要重启系统。他嗵地一声站起来，一阵手忙脚乱，不知道该先回答大哥的问题，把小卡车给他看，还是先把他扶起来，慢慢再说。

“老朋友，你可算醒了。”救护车也惊喜地上前，“你等会，我再检查一下。”

“谢谢你的治疗，救护车。”

擎天柱把左手臂伸过去，好让救护车把各种检测线路连接到自己身上。大黄蜂连忙把小卡车放到一边，双手小心地托住大哥的手臂。

擎天柱本来想告诉他的小战士，他的伤处已经修好，手臂和任何时候一样有力，但望着大黄蜂关切的眼神，他又打消了解释的念头。偶尔做个病人也不错，他心里默默地想。

救护车仔细地查完各项数据，问道，“你现在觉得怎么样？”

“我很好。”擎天柱道，“我休眠了多久？”

“两星期。我当天就取出了你体内的导弹，修复了各处部件，但局部的神经网络需要自我修复，然后才能重新激活中央处理器。”救护车说着，撤下擎天柱身体各处与治疗仪相连的导线，搀扶他坐起，又调侃了一句，“我们这里有位侦察兵，只听你一个人管。你要再不醒，他就快坐不住了。”

大黄蜂晃了晃脑袋，一点也不觉得丢人。过去的十多天时间太难熬，自责、担忧、想念，种种情绪积压在大黄蜂心头，搅得他完全没有心思做任何事，只想守在大哥身边，等待那双湛蓝眼睛重新亮起来的一刻。

“好了，我先去控制室里看一下。大黄蜂，你可以再待一会，但是别太闹腾，擎天柱还需要休息。”尽职的救护车叮嘱完，抱着一堆仪器离开了医疗室。

大黄蜂目送他们的医务官离去，随后飞快地把头转回来，半趴在擎天柱身旁，亮亮的大眼睛紧盯着大哥。

擎天柱轻轻覆上大黄蜂的右手，小卡车贴着彼此的掌心。

“我的功勋战士一定有很多话要对我说。”

大黄蜂确实攒了一肚子的话，再不说给大哥听，他的存储器空间都要不足了。他连比带划，滔滔不绝地向擎天柱讲述自己单独执行的那项重要任务。

赴澳作战前，各国科学家们通力合作，经过没日没夜的研究与试验，终于研发出了一种高智能病毒。这种病毒一旦植入人造金刚体内，就能够控制其中枢系统，甚至强行逆转惊破天灌输给它们的意志，驱策其为己所用。

说起来，还要给大黄蜂记一大功。正是他从武隆战场上带回的战利品——人造金刚手臂，让科学家的科研进程有了准确的依据和参考，这才有了后续一系列的研发成果。

病毒研制成功以后，关于负责最后植入行动的人选，各方也经过了反复斟酌。这是一项深入虎穴的高难度行动，其成败直接影响到战局的胜负，非孤胆英雄不能为之。

人类方面原本属意在任何情况下都最为可靠的擎天柱，或是机敏多变的漂移，但考虑到擎天柱这样的灵魂人物，在正面战场上更能全面发挥他强悍的能力；并且他一旦缺席，势必会引起敌方的警觉。而漂移身为唯一具备飞行能力的汽车人，也将是战场上的一支奇兵。

经过多方会谈磋商，最后的决定采纳了汽车人领袖的意见，由应变能力丰富、英勇善战的大黄蜂接下这一重任。

当大黄蜂从擎天柱口中得知自己在本次战斗中的任务后，内心充满斗志。虽然不能与大哥联袂作战多少是个遗憾，但他非常清楚自己这趟行动有多关键。

大黄蜂很高兴大哥派给自己这么有挑战性的任务，这是塞伯坦战士之间的最高信任，他绝不会辜负。

“大哥，等我的好消息吧！”出发前，他信心十足地对擎天柱说道。

大黄蜂知道自己这次行动是与时间赛跑。在敌人的巢穴里，他一个人难以正面硬抗。只有在惊破天离巢后，才能寻找可乘之机。他早早埋伏在盟军事先测定的坐标处，趁大股人造金刚部队蜂拥而出时，黄色小跑车一溜烟地从角落里溜进霸天虎基地。

基地内部屏蔽了外界无线通讯信号，这也在大黄蜂的预料之内。可惜，等大功告成，没法第一时间将喜讯告知大哥了。

大黄蜂几经试探，找到了人造金刚的“研发中心”，一间遍布机关陷阱的地下暗室。随后的大部分时间都用来做他最讨厌的事：等待。尤其是想到他的大哥和同伴们都在出生入死，与霸天虎殊死搏斗；而自己能量充足，弹药齐备，却只能一动不动地枯等，再没有比这更煎熬的感觉了。

大黄蜂早年刚上战场时还是个稚嫩的新兵，交给他的任务只有一样：侦察，侦察，再侦察。侦察就意味着潜伏，潜伏就意味着等待。

等待从来漫长，于是，他就会想一些事情。比如，他们汽车人的领袖擎天柱，是一个怎样的人？大家都说他正直、仁爱、平易近人，那如果自己和他一起战斗，会是怎么样，会不会和他一起冲向最猛烈的炮火，在最险恶的环境中前进再前进，直到耗尽体内最后一滴能量液？

战争促使人成长。在无尽的战火历练下，凭着自己的悟性和韧劲，大黄蜂成为塞伯坦星最出色的侦察兵。

终于有一天，在一次大型阵地战之后，他亲眼见到了擎天柱。高大，强悍，却又像传说中一样平和可亲。汽车人领袖低头看着这位年轻的侦察兵，右手轻轻搭在他的肩头，微笑着说道，“我们的小战士需要更多历练。”

从此，他留在了擎天柱身边。侦察，战斗，出没于最危险之地，完成擎天柱交付的一桩桩艰难任务。受伤成了家常便饭，身上的零件更是不知换过多少，然而大黄蜂的心中却说不出地满足。

我一定会成为最强的战士。

你的战士。

大黄蜂收回思绪，将全副注意力都集中在数十米之外的地下暗室出入口。为了彻底的隐匿，他甚至强行切断了自己身上所有活跃信号波，好让自己的坐标不被霸天虎基地的监视设备侦测到。此举风险极大，在这样的半休眠模式下，他只能以汽车形态保持静默，一旦被发现，短时间内将毫无还手之力。

稍纵即逝的时机更青睐敢于冒险的勇者，大黄蜂很幸运地在惊破天离开后捕捉到了一个空档，顺利潜入暗室，激活了五十名人造金刚，并将病毒植入其中央处理器。惊破天的秘密武器，就这样在关键一役中，炮口调转，朝向了他自己。

而让大黄蜂耿耿于怀的是，他没能及时赶回战场，或者说，没有在大哥重伤前赶回来。大哥休眠的这几天，他一直很自责，简直——

擎天柱不愿意他的小战士被这种无谓的情绪所困扰，握着大黄蜂的手紧了紧，打断他的话，“我的身体已经好得差不多了，明天或者后天，我带你一起去巡逻。”

大黄蜂连连点头。擎天柱又作出思考的模样，目光柔和地望着对方，放低声音说道，“你现在有了小卡车，我的后视镜上也得挂点什么才好。”

大黄蜂听了擎天柱的话，眼睛不由一亮，“我，我可以把小蜜蜂给你。”

“好。”

大黄蜂望着今天特别温柔的大哥，一把抓住他的手，鼓起勇气问道，“大哥，你，可不可以亲亲我。”


	14. Chapter 14

“什么？”擎天柱怔了怔，一时没有反应过来。

“亲吻就是——”大黄蜂认真给大哥解释了一番。

擎天柱恍然，微笑道，“看来山姆给你看了太多电影。”

被大哥这样一调侃，大黄蜂有点不好意思，但还是努力争辩道，“我觉得这样很亲密。”

擎天柱靠床沿坐稳，伸手一捞，有力的臂膀抱起他的小战士，让他骑坐在自己身上，彼此火种舱紧紧贴在一起，然后轻声说道，“这才是我们塞伯坦星人定义的‘亲密’。 ”

大黄蜂亮亮的眼睛望着对方英俊的面容，巨大的幸福感顺着千百条线路传遍全身每一处地方。大哥的怀抱是如此宽厚坚实，充满安全感，而且，只属于他一个人。

他开心地伸臂搂住大哥的脖子，小广播里幸福地呜呜直响，“我觉得我的传感器好像坏掉了。”

“嗯？”

“因为我现在整个人都已经——糟糕，我刮花你的漆了。”

擎天柱低头一看，大黄蜂护甲锋利的边沿在自己胸口划了一道细细的长痕。大黄蜂伸出一根手指，沿着痕迹轻轻滑过，心里无比懊丧。唉，自己真是太得意忘形了，原本还想和大哥再多亲密一会的。

“没关系，”擎天柱非但没有松开手臂，反而将他的小战士抱得更紧，双目专注地凝视着对方，仿佛望着自己生命长河中惟一的星辰，“这是比战场上的伤疤更珍贵的荣耀。”

大黄蜂觉得大哥的眼中似有最炽烈的射线，将自己从头扫描到脚，连藏在胸前的火种都炙得发烫。在战场上英勇无畏的小战士难为情地低下头，把脑袋埋进擎天柱的肩窝。

擎天柱的手掌轻抚他的后背，“大黄蜂。”

大黄蜂不答话，小广播沙沙地响了两声。

“你刚才说，你的传感器坏了。”

听到大哥郑重其事地提起自己刚才的玩笑话，大黄蜂有些迷惑地从擎天柱怀里抬起头来，然而此时气氛太好，他没有理由不点头。

于是，擎天柱温柔地回望他，轻声问道，“你愿意，让我看看吗？”

大黄蜂整个人霎时定住，几乎不敢相信自己听到了什么。他的传感器就嵌在火种舱旁边，大哥话里的意味再明白不过——这是向他发出火种融合的邀请。

只要他愿意，就将与塞伯坦星最杰出的汽车人缔结一生一世的盟约，永不分离，永不相弃。

大黄蜂忽然有了一种不真实的感觉，眼前这一切都是真的吗，会不会只是自己进入了深度睡眠，因为太想念大哥，从而自导自演了一场梦境？不，即使是在自己最深层次的思维中，也从不曾有过这样的奢望。

想到这里，他试探地伸出右手，轻轻按在擎天柱胸前的火种舱上，抬头望着对方，叫了一声，“大哥！”

擎天柱同样伸出手来，掌心熨帖上大黄蜂的手背，耐心地又问了一遍，“你愿意吗，大黄蜂？”

大黄蜂怔怔地望着对方，因过度震惊而陷于茫然的眼神一点一点亮出来，搭在擎天柱肩头的另一只手紧紧扳住他的外甲，极小声地说道，“大哥，我有点想哭。”随后又急急忙忙地补充道，“我保证，这是最后一次！绝不是因为我还小，而是强烈喜悦情绪的直接刺激导致体内脉冲……脉冲……”

“当然。”擎天柱体贴地打断他难以自圆其说的胡言乱语，手指加力，将大黄蜂贴在自己胸前的手整个包裹在掌中，“我的小战士，早已长大了。”

大黄蜂终于放声大哭。直到这一刻，他才深深地意识到，自己有多么热忱地爱着眼前这个人，全身每一个零件，每一根线路，都灌注了对他的憧憬，胸前那簇火种，也因他而跳动不息，光辉永驻。

大股泪水从他的眼窝喷涌而出，像两汪潺潺泉眼，怎么也止不住。

擎天柱没有出声安慰，只是默默地抱紧他，任冰凉的水珠打湿自己的护甲。待他哭过瘾了，这才低下头问他，“水箱里的水还剩多少？”

大黄蜂哽咽着答道，“过红线了。”

擎天柱就着搂抱的姿势，单手小心翼翼地揭开他一块护甲，手指探入，摸到那个热乎乎、还在轻颤的水箱口，又从身上抽出一根细软管与其对接，将自己水箱里的蒸馏水分给大黄蜂。

大黄蜂埋着头不说话，双眼盯着那根连接彼此的软管。大哥机体内的蒸馏水缓缓注入到自己水箱中，彼此融为一体，这种亲昵的感觉令他安心。

待水箱灌够一半，大黄蜂低声说道，“我……我够了。”

擎天柱又给他加了些，“等会你会需要的。”

大黄蜂正在心里埋怨自己的不成熟，说哭就哭，让大哥看了笑话。此时听擎天柱这样一说，马上分了心神，“大哥，火种融合的时候，身体会疼吗？我应该怎么做？”

“不用紧张，”擎天柱替他拧好水箱盖，又仔细覆上护甲，然后温和地问他的小战士，“相信我吗？”

大黄蜂毫不犹豫地点头。

擎天柱微笑着摸了摸他的脑袋，“这就足够了。”他看了一眼床头的治疗仪，难得幽默地说道，“这里是医疗室，就算你昏迷过去，我也能够立即把你救回来。”

大黄蜂一声不响地靠在擎天柱身上，手指顺着大哥外甲上的火焰纹样轻轻描摹。他很小的时候就听说过火种融合，知道这是最神圣的塞伯坦仪式。彼此深爱的两个人一旦融合了火种，就结为牢不可破的生命共同体，从此共享荣辱悲欢。即使他日天涯相隔，也能感应到彼此的灵魂，刻骨铭心，永不磨灭。

只是塞伯坦星历经百万年战争浩劫，人人过着朝不保夕的日子，惟有在战斗与逃亡中求得一线生机。神圣仪式渐渐湮没在岁月长河中，鲜有人再提及。大黄蜂没有想到，在这个颠沛流离的时代，自己这位正直得近乎老派的大哥，竟会以如此古老的仪式来表明心意，将这一无上的荣耀，交与自己。

擎天柱从大黄蜂的眼神中读出了他内心的想法，说道，“有位我们共同的朋友曾对我说，永远不要放弃希望，哪怕是废墟上，也会开出鲜花。也许这场战乱永无止境，但我收获了毕生最大的骄傲，也希望在未来的每时每刻，都能让你感应到我与你相同的心意。”

大黄蜂听到大哥将自己说成是他最大骄傲，心里说不出地甜蜜，亮闪闪的大眼睛几乎要放出光来，“大哥！”

“我也是你的骄傲吗，大黄蜂？”

“永远。”大黄蜂郑重地答道。

虽然与大哥彼此心意相通，但心中还是免不了紧张，他忍不住又问道，“我们是不是现在就开始？需要躺下吗？我可以放一点音乐吗？我油箱里的油只剩百分之七十，会不会有影响？”

看到大哥微露笑意的脸庞，大黄蜂就明白自己准是问了一堆傻问题，可是，这毕竟是火种融合的大事啊，他对此一点经验也没有，能不闹笑话吗。

“放轻松，”擎天柱看着他不安的模样，温言安慰道，“这不是什么挑战，只不过是我们之间分享的一个小秘密。”

“对，大哥，你说得对，”大黄蜂抚着胸口，稍稍平复了一下激动心情，抬头看了看大哥，觉得他含笑望着自己的模样真是说不出地温柔又帅气，于是情不自禁地低头打量自己周身，“我，我还想问个问题，大哥，你觉得我现在看起来怎么样？涂装还好吗，需不需要清洗，嗯，做个抛光？”

擎天柱抱住手忙脚乱的小战士，“我早就说过，你是最英俊的战士。”


	15. Chapter 15

大黄蜂单手贴在自己的火种舱上，觉得手掌心都在发烫，“那我们，就这个姿势，可以吗？”被大哥珍而重之地拥在怀中，这种独一无二的亲密感觉实在太好，他简直都不想动弹了。

“你喜欢的话，当然可以；不过，躺着会更舒服些。”

“那你呢？我们是不是要并排躺在一起，就像人类晒日光浴那样？”

擎天柱听到大黄蜂孩子气的问话，刚毅的脸上露出一丝笑意，“是的，就像晒日光浴，让我们胸前的火种沐浴彼此。”

虽然大哥低沉磁性的声音令人沉迷，但大黄蜂还是难以完全放松，他深吸口气，从大哥怀里坐起来，慢慢在床上躺下，但是抱住大哥脖子的双臂仍僵直得放不开。擎天柱顺着他的动作，随他一起卧下，高大健壮的身躯覆在大黄蜂身上，几乎将他整个人完全笼罩住。

“放轻松点，大黄蜂，你过于紧张了。”

“大哥，我，我控制不住，我感觉自己体内百分之七十的线路都痉挛了。”

“剩下的呢？”

“没有知觉了……”大黄蜂觉得自己太不争气，在战场上磨练了那么久，居然在大哥面前僵成这样，万一大哥反悔，不愿意跟一个不成熟的战士融合火种，那该怎么办？

想到这里，他着急地伸手抓紧擎天柱的手腕，“大哥，你，你别改变主意，我平时不是这样的，这你知道！”

擎天柱俯下头，给予大黄蜂他所向往的“地球式亲密”，嘴唇在小战士额前护甲的博派烙印上轻轻一触，温柔地低声说道，“我平时，也不是这样。”

大哥的亲吻似乎附有神奇的魔力，润泽了大黄蜂不听使唤的手脚。他情绪渐和，明亮的眼睛专注地望着擎天柱，可以看见，自己的影子正清晰地投射在对方的光学镜片上。

塞伯坦星最优秀的汽车人，接受了自己的爱意，并且真诚地回应自己，世上还有比这更幸福的事吗？

“谢谢你，大哥。”

“我的荣幸。”

“那我们直接开始吗？我要把火种舱打开吗？”大黄蜂低下脑袋，盯着自己胸前，手指不确定地在舱门口徘徊。

擎天柱轻按住他的手背，“先让我们都暖和起来。”

也不知为什么，大黄蜂觉得，大哥今天说的每一句话都仿佛带着令人战栗的电流，温柔、体贴，却让人不由自主地从内心深处顺从于他。

他小声说道，“我……我觉得我已经开始烧起来了。”

“那就带上我一起。”

擎天柱深邃的眼眸如湛蓝深潭，大黄蜂恍惚中觉得自己被吸了进去，同他的身躯融为一体。

擎天柱伸手轻抚上他的战甲，明明是相同的表面温度，大黄蜂却忍不住微微发颤，被他手指触及之处急剧升温，仿佛那标志性的红蓝火苗从大哥的指尖窜起，一直蔓延到自己金黄色的涂装上，连机体内部都隐约开始发热。

全身机体每一处细微变化都毫无遮掩地落入大哥眼中，这让大黄蜂感觉羞赧，却又夹着一丝难言的兴奋，他情不自禁地伸出手，搂住大哥的肩膀，将彼此的胸膛贴在一起。

作为一名积极上进的战士，大黄蜂自然希望把最棒的一面展示给大哥看，但同时也知道，大哥是自己人，无论自己怎么“放肆”，都会得到他的包容。

大哥的胸膛厚实温暖，充满令人安心的气息，健实的臂膀彰显出力与美的结合。大黄蜂想起很久以前听人类夸赞大哥英俊性感的言辞，心底止不住地得意，“你们谁都没有见过，他真正性感的模样。”

擎天柱问他走神的小战士，“在想什么心事吗？”

大黄蜂闪了闪大眼睛，“我想起曾经和你说，有好多人愿意给你生孩子的事。”

擎天柱听了，目光中现出温柔爱意，轻抚他的脑袋，“我们已经有小卡车和小蜜蜂了。”

这句话提醒了大黄蜂，自己已答应把蜜蜂挂件送给大哥。他当即掀开护甲，摸出小挂件，递给擎天柱。

擎天柱伸手接过，却不急着携在身上，而是将其搁在一旁的治疗台上，和小卡车摆在一起。

“你考虑得很周到，大黄蜂，等会我们的机体升温，会把它烤坏的。”

大黄蜂的目光一路追着大哥的动作，锁定治疗台上的两个小物件，直至擎天柱高大的身影重新填满他的视野。他抬头望着大哥，“会……会有多热？”

“很热。”

大黄蜂全身静止了三秒钟，随后眼神中很快恢复神采，对大哥说道，“我准备好了。”

擎天柱专注地望着他，宽大的手掌抚过大黄蜂周身的战甲，不时释放出微弱的电流，沿着战甲间的接缝直达内部，在繁复的线路与零件之间游走。

大黄蜂的喘息顿时急促起来。他刚才重设了体内各项数据，保证自己在外力作用下的高稳定性，没想到一点效用也没有。面对大哥轻柔的爱抚，自己仍然毫无招架之力，似乎随时要在下一秒短路。

擎天柱感觉到他的小战士全身绷得紧紧地，像是在抵御自己，便暂停下来，轻声问道，“你不喜欢这样么，大黄蜂？”

大黄蜂急忙道，“不，不是的。大哥，你千万别误会！我觉得很舒服，只是这种感觉我从来没有体验过，所以有些害怕。”

“怕什么？”

大黄蜂闷了一会，还是开口说道，“我，我不想在你面前失态。”

“这不叫‘失态’，叫‘亲密’。”

“这也是我们塞伯坦星的定义吗？”

“不，”擎天柱俯身下来，在他的音频接收器旁，以极低的声音说道，“只在你我之间。”

大黄蜂的眼中充满喜悦，似有星光溢出，”我很喜欢。”

“那我们继续？”

大黄蜂点头。擎天柱的手掌比刚才更热了些，从他的肩膀一直抚到胸膛，又沿着腰线往下，熨帖在修长有力的大腿上。大黄蜂觉得外甲热乎乎地，十分受用，便本能地将腿屈起，索求大哥的更多爱抚。

他的大腿内侧光滑，涂装保养得很完善，连细小的划痕都鲜见，金黄色的漆面光可鉴人。擎天柱轻柔地抚上他的外甲，从膝弯一直摸到腿根，一点一点地开发他的小战士身上各处美丽的地方。

大腿内侧一带埋藏有许多精细的末梢线路，是汽车人的软档，绝不轻易示人。此时的大黄蜂也是头一回主动显露这片私密之地，大哥是他在这世上最亲的人，他并不觉得这样的姿势有什么难堪，反而很愿意给大哥欣赏与爱抚，享受只属于彼此的亲昵时刻。

擎天柱无比珍视小战士的主动，他的掌心在大黄蜂腿间来回逡巡，将电流输出设定为最小功率，缓缓灌注入对方体内。这股电流比之前来得都弱，却带给大黄蜂前所未有的刺激，又酥又麻的感觉从线路梢上一直渗及全身，每一根线路都随之微颤，双腿似乎一下子没了力气，但身体中却生出一种难以形容的愉悦感，随着时有时无的电流起伏，捉摸不定。

大黄蜂轻轻喘息着，叫了一声“大哥”。

“喜欢么。”擎天柱低声问他。

“嗯。”大黄蜂点点头，“这会比刚才更舒服。”

“还要不要？”

“要很多很多。”大黄蜂身体已然无力，却仍硬撑着伸臂抱住擎天柱的肩膀，眼睛亮亮地盯着大哥。

小战士贪心的模样令擎天柱觉得说不出的可爱，忍不住伸手轻触他的脸庞，心中满是眷恋爱意。

忽然，大黄蜂神情紧张地攥住擎天柱的手臂，眼神中有一丝无措，“糟糕。”

“怎么了？”

大黄蜂睁大眼睛，求助地望着大哥，声音压至最低，“我的润滑油，好像溢出来了。”


	16. Chapter 16

擎天柱手指在大黄蜂胯部一抹，果然隐隐有清油渗出，关节处亮晶晶地。

大黄蜂急了，“我明明盖好盖子的啊！”在大哥面前漏油，这丢人可丢大了。他背后翅膀一扇，就要坐起来检查输油口。

擎天柱单手轻搭在他肩上，“不用担心，这是机体产生快感后正常的自主反应。”

大黄蜂迟疑地问道，“这么说，是……是我的身体太舒服，所以才会漏油，不是油盖坏了？”

擎天柱微笑，“你的盖子好好的。”

大黄蜂这才放下心来，重又躺回床上，想了想，又问大哥，“那是不是我越舒服，就……就漏得越多。”

擎天柱指尖沾了润滑油，在大黄蜂的胯部轻轻抹开，“那要看你有多敏感。”

大黄蜂只觉得轻微的酥麻感从滑漉的关节处一直往里渗，他喘息着攀住大哥的肩膀，重重叹了口气，有些苦恼地说道，“我一定是塞伯坦星最敏感的汽车人。”

望着认真为此伤脑筋的小战士，擎天柱的发声器中传出低沉悦耳的轻笑声。大黄蜂有些愣神，他的大哥并不是个爱笑的人，尽管他有着世上最好看的笑容。事实上，他甚至不记得自己上回听到大哥的笑声是在什么时候了。

不管怎么样，能够取悦到大哥，还是令大黄蜂感到十分开心，头上的小触角轻轻摇晃，问大哥，“如果等会我的润滑油漏完了，你可以借我一些吗？”

“当然。”

大黄蜂望着英俊的大哥，不由自主地伸手贴在他胸前的火种舱上，小声说道，“那你……也可以和我一起快活吗。”

擎天柱轻握住他的手，手指交叠着按在自己胸口处，掌心释放的电流导入大黄蜂的手掌，然后慢慢地回流进自己的身体。这对擎天柱来说也是全新的体验，轻微的刺激令他全身一瞬间绷紧，又很快放松。当熟悉的电流穿透过大黄蜂的机体，再回入体内时，仿佛多了一些温暖甜美的气息，充盈自己的每一根线路，擎天柱甚至觉得自己看见了那些正在内部零件之间跳跃起舞的微小火花。

仅仅是这样简单的助兴，就已带给汽车人领袖从未有过的快感，他低声喘息着，握紧了大黄蜂的手，语调中有一点点笑意，“看来敏感的不止你一个。”

大黄蜂觉得，大哥的低喘好像比直接的电流刺激更让自己兴奋。他熟悉大哥负伤时的喘气，无奈时的叹息，却还是头一次听到这样磁性低沉的喘声，带着隐隐的克制，内敛中却又充满不可遏制的阳刚气息，自己好像已经完全沉溺其中，没有办法脱身了。

大黄蜂曾听不止一个汽车人说过，擎天柱有一种魅力，只要他说一句话，就能让人心甘情愿地为他而死。

何止是为你而死，为这一刻，我甘愿把我的火种献祭给你。大黄蜂望着自己立誓一生追随的大哥，心中默默想道。

此时的他已浑身发热，连双目都被蒸腾而出的蒸馏水洗得湿亮湿亮地，湛蓝色的眸光胜过塞伯坦星最瑰丽的能量晶。胯部在润滑油的滋润下已经湿透，晶亮的液体沿着大腿内侧徐徐流淌，渗入他身下的机床。

擎天柱从大黄蜂的眼神中读出了对自己的渴望，而自己的火种深处，也同样渴望着对方。他的小战士从未如此诱人可口，机体内部的急剧升温使他的外甲附上一层薄薄的水汽，黄黑色的涂装更增光采。

百万年来，他穿行于茫茫宇宙，游历过无数星球，而此时此刻眼前的景象，是他这一生见过最美丽的风景。

擎天柱俯下身，好让大黄蜂可以伸臂环抱住他的脖子，轻声问道，“要不要把床头位置调高些？”

“调高也不管用，大哥，我觉得我今天早晚都会下线的，我现在蓄电只剩百分之八十三。”

“我保证，这个仪式会在你的电量还剩百分之三前完成。”

听大哥这样一说，大黄蜂就像感染了强迫症似的，又去察看自己的数据面板。代表电量的绿色横条正一点一点缩短，他不由得着急起来，“可是，你刚才说这个仪式不是挑战的。”

“你说得对，它不是我的挑战。”擎天柱一手撑在床板上，另一只手按下床头的调节开关，“你才是。”

大黄蜂的眼睛闪了闪，显然很喜欢大哥这么说。他伸出手掌，贴在擎天柱的肩头，学着大哥刚才的样子，掌心试探地输出低伏电流，“可以吗，大哥？”

擎天柱鼓励地在大黄蜂手背上拍了拍。学以致用的小战士轻抚擎天柱的外甲，与他分享着只属于彼此的快乐秘密，眼神中满是欢喜。

当他的手沿着胸膛往下，一路探至擎天柱胯部时，大黄蜂的掌心本能地弹开，脱口而出，“八百三十五度！大哥，你，你的能量管怎么了？”他转念想到刚才大哥跟自己说的话，声音又低下来，小心翼翼地问道，“是不是……和我漏油一样的原因？”

“如你所见。”

“那我们接下来该怎么办？”

擎天柱并未马上作答，他的下身与大黄蜂贴在一起，手指轻按对方胯部，打开了对接面板，指尖在小战士滚热的接口处探了探。

这个接口簇新光鲜，闪着银白的金属色泽，在润滑油泛滥之际也沾到了些许，显得格外莹亮。这是一个专用于塞伯坦星人之间对接能源的传输口，大黄蜂还从未用过。

大哥即将与自己对接，这让大黄蜂既紧张又期待，手指牢牢扳住床沿，极力平复呼吸，大眼睛直勾勾地盯着大哥的一举一动。

擎天柱将手指缓缓插入接口，感受他的小战士体内炽热的高温。接口内壁光滑干燥，隐蔽的小口将他粗壮的食指一点一点吞入，擎天柱试探了一下深度，抽出半截指节，又再次将手指整根一起嵌入到大黄蜂的体内。大黄蜂下身机体绷得紧紧地，眼睛湿漉，想看又不敢看，小口小口地喘息着，轻轻叫了一声大哥。

眼前的画面令擎天柱浑身的线路都亢奋起来，体内汩汩流动的能量液几乎沸腾，内心第一次感悟到名为占有的情绪。

他的另一只手尚有余裕，悉心地在大黄蜂胸腹间爱抚刺激，用令人心安的语调低声说道，“我想，我们需要更多润滑油。”

“润滑我的接口吗？”

擎天柱眼神含笑，“还有我八百三十五度的能量管。”

“啊！“大黄蜂觉得自己一下子懂了，喉部声带又无缘无故地卡了壳，“那然后，我们就，就……”

“就更亲近，更紧密，这世上再也没有任何力量，能把我们分开。”擎天柱接下去说道，低缓的话语同他的眼神一样坚定。

大黄蜂回望着大哥，中央处理器飞速地运转着，心里对自己说，这世上真的有人能够长久置身于大哥这样专注深情的目光之下，还保持冷静的吗？我……我的引擎都要爆掉了。

他在擎天柱身下扭了扭发烫的机体，调整了姿势，双腿主动向外侧分开，“我的油还有很多。”

望着热情的小战士，隐藏在擎天柱胯部装甲下的能量输送管热度继续飙升，硬度是平时的二十倍，管口上扬，全力抵着外甲。擎天柱毫不怀疑，若自己再不将其从禁锢中释放出来，整个对接面板都会被生生烤化。

他低下头，发烫的掌心贴在大黄蜂的脸庞上，强抑住机体的冲动，温柔地问道，“那你愿意，自己来吗。”


	17. Chapter 17

“自、自己来？”大黄蜂觉得自己八根手指头都不会动了，虽然知道大哥说的是什么，但还是本能地反问了一句，“来什么？”

果然，只听擎天柱答道，“来润滑我们俩的对接装置。”

大黄蜂从没有拒绝大哥的习惯。领袖的话语，向来是战场上的最高指令，无论有多为难，他也一定会想方设法去完成——虽然有时候，他大胆冒进的手法并不为领袖所赞成。

因此，尽管他的中枢分析得出这是一件很羞人的事，但他现在琢磨的，并不是“怎么办，我做不到”，而是“得怎么样‘自由发挥’一下”……

大黄蜂思维敏捷，当即伸手去摸自己腰间——那里有他储存润滑油的内箱。还没等他拧开盖子，擎天柱的手就阻止了他的行动，眼神很清楚地告诉他，不行。

大黄蜂的蓝眼睛闪了闪，有些泄气。用润滑油浇一下，再抹一抹，很快的，自己有一双灵巧的手，一会就能完成任务。

虽然他心里偷偷承认，像刚才大哥和自己亲热时那样，让油一点点从金属关节里渗出来，会更舒服。

他发现自己的机体已经开始想念大哥的抚摸和拥抱，温暖、可靠，满怀爱意与珍惜。于是，他很自然地开口问道，“当我在做润滑的时候，你会抱着我吗？”

“当然，”擎天柱俯下身，托起大黄蜂的腿，靠在自己腰上，“你还可以把腿放在这里。”

擎天柱的腰健壮有力，轮廓分明，每一块银甲都充满力量的美感。大黄蜂的双腿牢牢夹缠住他，心里觉得，这样在大哥纵容下的放肆真是太棒了。

他慢吞吞地将手指挪到胯部，湿滑的清油浸透指尖。然后学着大哥刚才的动作，将一根手指探入自己全新的银色接口。

接口的内壁很热，布满细密的集成电路，因而格外敏感，任何轻微的触碰都会对机体造成强烈刺激。尤其对尚未有过能源对接经验的大黄蜂来说，即使只是指尖轻划过内壁，也足以令他全身发颤。

尽管还不能完全适应接口内的异物感，但对于快感的追求是塞伯坦星人的本能，他的手指不断地摩擦内壁，同时持续深入其中。越往深处，热度越高，线路也越密集。手指的抽插带来的快感渐渐攀升，温热的润滑油在不知不觉间渗出，滋润内壁和深嵌在内的手指。

大黄蜂的手指不如擎天柱那样长，当整根手指完全插入，仍然无法触及片刻以前大哥所抵达的深处。这让他觉得有些没底，抬头求助地望着大哥。

擎天柱的目光自始至终锁定在他的小战士身上，没有一刻偏移。大黄蜂此时的模样太过诱人，一手捂在胯部，另一手食指深入自己的接口，缓慢抽插，每一次抽出，沾在食指上的清油都清晰可见，撩拨着汽车人领袖暗抑心底的欲望。擎天柱觉得大黄蜂的轻喘一声一声都印在自己心上，甚至连他体内的润滑油，都充满了独有的甘甜气息。

此时眼见大黄蜂为难的样子，擎天柱出声提点他，“润滑程度还不够。”说着，轻轻将大黄蜂的中指移到接口处，示意他再加一根。

大黄蜂的神情好像更为难了，湛蓝的大眼睛闪了闪，显得有些难为情，但还是依言照办。双指齐入，接口内的空间顿时拥堵起来，进出渐感滞涩。——果然还远远不够。

大黄蜂抽出手指，将手搭上擎天柱的肩膀，认真地问道，“大哥，我能先看看你的能量管吗？”

“嗯？”

“我有点担心。”大黄蜂的目光紧盯着大哥的胯部，“要是它和我的接口不兼容怎么办？”

“做好润滑就不会。”擎天柱安抚地握住他的手，低声问道，“我帮你好吗？”

大黄蜂点点头。这么重要的事情，还是交给大哥比较放心。他伸手抱住擎天柱宽厚的后背，双腿仍然缠在大哥腰上，舍不得分开。

擎天柱很乐见小战士表现出的依恋亲昵，俯下身来，单手托起他一侧臀部的外甲，好让他与自己贴得更紧密，另一只手插入他的腿间，滑润的清油即刻沾湿了他修长有力的手指。

他的指尖一点一点深入那个光洁的接口，内里比刚才更加炽热，也更加敏感。指腹缓慢蹭过内壁，引得大黄蜂下半身不住轻颤，像是本能地迎合他手指的进出。内壁的末梢线路中甚至泄漏出极微弱的电流，从接口处沿着擎天柱的手指一直导入他体内。

擎天柱手上加力，比最开始的温柔试探多了几分坚决，抽插频率加快，两指尽量分开，加大与内壁的接触面，增加大黄蜂的快感。

大黄蜂的胯下已经湿透，接口处更是滑润，闪着诱人的色泽。擎天柱插得越深，他的喘息就越发急促。下身的快感令他燥热难当，通风扇叶转得呼呼直响，双手紧攀住擎天柱的后背，恍惚中只觉得他战甲上的火焰纹样一直烧上自己的手指，在指尖绽出火红的花来。

他心想，大哥不愧是大哥，跟自己的瞎折腾不可同日而语。事实上，只要一想到此时抱着自己悉心润滑之人，是他们汽车人战无不胜的至高领袖，他的心中就充满难以言喻的澎湃情感。越是让自己不要去想，就越不可控制地去想。

这种强烈的情绪与机体切实感受到的愉悦融合在一起，汇并成更为持久而深刻的快感，占据大黄蜂的全部意识，他觉得自己越来越无法保持清醒，盯着擎天柱，说道，“大哥，我们是不是，可以对接了？”

此时擎天柱的两根手指已能在他体内顺畅进出，持续渗出的清油也在他的接口处酝酿得更加丰润。大黄蜂只觉得快感不断加剧，心里不由得想，仅仅是刚开始，就已经舒服得快要短路，等会对接、融合火种时，自己的中央处理器能承受住吗？要是在一生中最重要的时刻过载下线……自己简直不配做最让大哥骄傲的战士了。

此时擎天柱已将接口里里外外又仔细察了一遍，确保已具备充足的润滑度，这才抽出手指，缓缓开启自己胯下的对接面板。

大黄蜂望着大哥晶亮湿粘的手指，想到这些都是自己体内溢出的润滑油，一下子把视线移开，不好意思再多看一眼，胸口的火种舱火烧火燎地。再看擎天柱神情自然，并不觉得有什么不自在，也没有拿这个跟大黄蜂逗趣，这让他大大松了口气。

对接面板刚一打开，蓄势待发的能量输送管就如粗壮的枪膛一般伸延出体外，分量十足，管口处已经通红，冒着热烟。

管口尚未贴近，大黄蜂便已感觉到那股逼人的热度，他低头目测了直径，果然是一个需要充分润滑才能兼容的尺寸。他抬头望了大哥一眼，胯部接口处的线路一阵微颤，虽然有些紧张，但更多的是本能驱策下的渴望，想要容纳对方，吞噬他给予的所有快感，彼此机体相连相嵌，合为一体。

大黄蜂伸手轻握住黝黑发亮的能量管，感受其中蓄积的无穷力量。他的手指顺着管道来回抚弄，连同自己掌心也一并炙得滚烫，拇指还在管口处停留，蹭过那圈光滑的沿口。

擎天柱双手分别撑在床沿边上，手指几乎将坚固的充电床按出凹坑来。他的小战士将能量管当作一件精密仪器小心呵护，似乎并不清楚这些动作给自己带来何等强烈的快感，从而生出更多直接的欲求。不过他并不想对此多加催促，尽管忍耐已近极限，但是他愿意等待对方的主动接纳。

终于，他的小战士松开握住能量管的手指，抬起头，亮亮的蓝眼睛泛着诱人的水光。擎天柱将长管抵在他的胯部，对准接口，一点一点地嵌入进去，直至整根能量管严丝合缝地卡在接口深处。

小战士的机体有一点绷紧，喘息声稍乱，伸出手搂住大哥的脖子，另一只手按下他的头，凑在他的音频接收器旁，小声地说了一句，“好胀。”


	18. Chapter 18

接口内壁紧贴住擎天柱的能量管，将其整根包裹在内，极端的燥热得到缓释，前所未有的满足感汹涌灌入管道周身无数细密线路中，传遍擎天柱机体内部的每处角落。

然而这样极致的快感不及大黄蜂在自己耳旁轻轻一句低语，擎天柱的中央处理器高速运转，实时调整他的各项机能数据，却无法平息体内奔腾如海的能量液，他对身下人的渴望已经再也无法遏制。

他伸手轻抚大黄蜂的脸庞，拇指划过对方头顶触角，声音低哑地问道，“难受吗？”

大黄蜂抱紧他，眸光闪烁，“有一点。”

“能坚持吗？”

大黄蜂点点头。他的机体已全将擎天柱的能量管纳入接口之中，虽然短时间内有轻微的不适，但并未出现排斥反应。和精神上的巨大愉悦感相比，些许胀痛根本算不了什么，更何况，这一天是他梦寐以求，哪里舍得跟大哥分开。

坚硬的能量管深埋在他体内，源源不断地释放热能，即便暂时静止不动，对内壁也已产生足够多的刺激。

大黄蜂大口喘息着，牢牢抱住擎天柱，双腿也缠紧他的腰，整个人几乎挂在大哥身上。整根粗壮的能量管牢牢嵌在他体内，他的下身甚至能直接贴上大哥轮廓分明的腹部轻甲。尽管羞人，但他还是要说，这比刚才单纯的拥抱更让他喜欢。

擎天柱手指舒展，托住他的后背，轻声说道，“你需要一点时间适应。觉得好些了，就告诉我。”

大黄蜂觉得接口内热热地，大哥粗长的能量管熨帖着内壁，每一根线路都越加敏感，不知为什么，接口深处由一开始的饱胀感渐渐滋生出不满足的感觉。此时他与擎天柱下身对接，肢体交缠，已是最亲密的举动，可机体想要的似乎还远不止这些。

到底在渴求什么，连他自己都是未知。

于是他开口说道，“我好多了，大哥，你再抱抱我。”

擎天柱的双臂收紧，“我一直抱着你。”

大黄蜂嗯了一声，脑袋靠在对方胸前，感受对方外甲上的火热温度。忽然，他的手指扳住大哥的肩甲，不安地抬头道，“不，不要拔出来。”他的脚跟抵上擎天柱后腰，将他刚才稍稍抽出的能量管又吞回体内，直至整根没入，温热的润滑油从缝隙中挤出，连擎天柱的胯部面板都沾得到处都是。

想不到他的小战士这么勇敢，擎天柱胸口的线路揪得紧紧地，火种舱几乎锁不住胸膛中炽烈旺盛的火种，怜爱与欲念在眼眸中霎时交织成灼灼蓝焰，势不可挡。

他双手托住大黄蜂的臀部，能量管试探地小幅抽出，再缓缓插入，火热的管道与内壁相互摩擦，快感自胯下径直传入脑部元件中，每一记深入都真切地感受对方内壁的湿热紧窒，甚至能探知到他机体内部迅速攀升的体温。深爱的小战士在自己身下喘息不断，发声器中逸出好听的呻吟，强烈的快感渗入每一根线路，在彼此之间交互流转——即便是神圣火种源中最强大的力量，也无法赐予他如此珍贵的幸福。

大黄蜂只觉得自己全身燥热如火，体内冷凝液加速循环，头上沁出清亮的细小水珠。擎天柱亢奋的能量管一直触及到他体内最深的隐秘之地，内壁密布的线路遭到激烈的来回摩擦，越来越敏感，不住地抽搐痉挛。他觉得好像有一双无形的手掐住自己的声带，叫也叫不出，发声器中只能吐露出不成语调的杂乱音节和急促的喘声。

这是他从未有过的体验，全身仿佛不受自己左右，所有的感知化为虚无，传感器只接收到下身对接处传入的快感，那是只有大哥才能带给他的极致欢愉。

大黄蜂从不知道自己的身体是如此渴望对方的触碰，爱抚，侵入，他也不愿再去思考，只想就此沉沦在这股情潮之中。

擎天柱的双手如铁钳般箍住大黄蜂瘫软的腰，胯下抽插渐渐加快，力道也不断增强，刺激着清油源源不断地渗出大黄蜂体外，两人交贴在一起的胯部湿黏一片，处处是情动痕迹。

单是盯着两人紧密连接的部位，就令擎天柱几近失控，恨不得亲手拆开小战士涂装鲜艳的护甲，抚摸他机体每一处敏感的地方，用蓄满能量的粗管将他下身的接口插得通红，让他在自己身下呻吟哭泣，徒劳地挣扎，直至身体彻底失控，中央处理器在高强度的刺激下过载下线。

但是，他舍不得用粗暴的方式占有他的小战士，对接的快感应该是双向的，擎天柱更愿意温柔地表达情感，让他坦诚地在自己面前展露出柔软、脆弱，以及更多迷人的模样。

他放缓能量管抽插的频率，俯下身，轻声问道，“里面还胀吗。”

大黄蜂含混地低低呻吟，晶亮的光学镜头上罩了一层薄薄的雾气，眸光已有些涣散。他勉力摇摇头，抬眼望着大哥，“我们正式开始对接了吗？”

“是的。”擎天柱伸手替他抹去额前渗出的冷凝液，“喜欢吗。”

大黄蜂小声答道，“喜欢。”又问，“要过多久，你的能量液才会进入到我的体内呢？”

“这是整个对接过程的尾声，目前我们还没有进行到最深——”

“还要更深入？”大黄蜂下意识地接话，“可是，我觉得已经很深了。大哥，你的能量管尺寸太大，管口直径又这么粗，会不会把我的接口磨坏？”

说到这里，他原本搂住擎天柱脖子的手便伸至胯下，摸到二人机体相嵌的地方，那里现在已炽热如火，落指处皆是湿润滑腻的触觉。大黄蜂手指抚上自己含住能量管的接口边沿，低声自言自语道，“要是磨坏了，就得去维修。可我不想给救护车看我的接口。”

他的指尖触及擎天柱能量管根部，猛地被对方攥住，“别给任何人看。我会好好保养你的接口，保证不会磨损。”

大黄蜂抬头望着神情郑重的大哥，“保养也包括换新的吗？”

“是的。”

大黄蜂放心地点头，湿漉漉的手掌贴在擎天柱胸前的火种舱上，眼神亮亮地，“那你弄坏好了。”

擎天柱搂紧小战士，传感器的指针一阵狂跳，他强行控制住体内汹涌的欲念，在大黄蜂的音频接收器旁轻声说道，“不，我不会。”

“我相信你。不过，我的接口现在有点难受。”大黄蜂低低喘息，手指一点一点陷入他火种舱门边上的凹陷中，“我需要你。”


	19. Chapter 19

擎天柱觉得天地间一切声音消散殆尽，只听得见体内散热系统震耳欲聋的轰鸣声。风扇转叶声大作，胸前的散热隔膜俨然已经形同虚设，整具机体即将在下一刻焚为灰烬。

他专注地凝视着眼前勇敢的小战士，一时心中除了满腔爱意燃烧，再容不下其他。此时他惟一的念头，就是将源源不断的能量液注入对方体内，交换彼此的能量与体液，火种融为一体，缔合成永不可破的刻骨盟约。

他的手掌贴上大黄蜂渗汗的外甲，低声问道，“就像刚才那样需要我吗？”

“就像……任何时候。”

擎天柱的体内仿佛骤然灌入无穷无尽的力量，能量管更热更硬，生生又胀大了一圈，原本紧窒的甬道内部越显拥堵，大黄蜂忍不住喘息出声，又伸手去摸，自己的接口边沿紧紧箍住发烫的能量管，不留一丝缝隙。他抬起头，在高热状态下音质有些变调，声带几乎哑得发不出声来，沙沙地唤道，“大哥……”

擎天柱低声道，“要是觉得不舒服，就抱紧我。”

大黄蜂想要答应，全身的线路却都已在一波波持续快感的冲击下不听使唤，连手臂都虚弱地抬不起来。原本缠在擎天柱腰际的双腿也无力垂下，只能瘫软在床上，双腿分开，露出腿间的接口，任擎天柱抽插。

擎天柱见状，随即体贴地抱起他的小战士，“我抱着你，也是一样。”

双方的机体紧紧相贴，擎天柱胯下粗壮的能量管一记一记地猛烈攻击，每次深入都是一次长途奔袭，管口偶尔渗出几滴能量液，让内壁的末梢线路更加敏感，连同大黄蜂体内的润滑油，将两人下身对接相嵌处搅和得越发黏腻不堪。

这种彼此体液混在一起的羞耻感觉使得大黄蜂对快感的接收更加灵敏，从未被任何人触碰过的内壁被插得发麻，与又粗又长的能量管来回摩擦，尽管擎天柱能量管的尺寸太过惊人，撑得他内壁隐隐胀痛，然而更多的是尖锐而直接的快感，直抵深处。他只觉得里面酥痒难当，下身本能地扭动，试图追逐更多快活的滋味。

擎天柱伸手按住不安分的小战士，将他双腿掰开，能量管深深挤入腿间，大黄蜂忍不住叫出声来，湛蓝眸光忽明忽暗，大哥俊挺的样貌却仍清晰地倒映在光学镜片上。无论是体贴的大哥，还是展露强势气场的大哥，他都……太喜欢了。

擎天柱紧抱住他，几乎要将他整个人嵌入到自己身体，能量管越挺越深，如弹药满膛的长枪一般有力，可伸缩的管节已伸展到极致，最前端的管口边沿触及大黄蜂内壁最深处的微型电路板，一下接一下地猛力冲撞，强烈的电流刺激促使润滑油渗出更快，各部件的耗油量大增，连带旁边储藏汽油的油箱也火烧火燎地。

大黄蜂控制不住自己的发声器了，绵长的呻吟断断续续地传出来，头上不停地发汗，体内各处散热装置都已全功率运作，与大哥紧密交缠的机体随着对方激烈的动作而上下颠簸，视线在快感刺激下模糊不清，“大……大哥。”

“嗯？”

“里面越来越湿了。” 大黄蜂的声音为欲望所浸透，音质变得沙哑，急切的语调中却又渗出暧昧气息，在擎天柱听来十分甜美受用。

“这样不好吗？”擎天柱压抑着喘息，轻声问道，胯下能量管却表现出与他一贯温柔截然不同的狠意，往接口深处持续凶猛抽送，似乎一心要从身下小战士体内榨出更多滑腻的汁水。

大黄蜂头里晕沉沉地，全身被快感一遍一遍地扫过，敏感度持续提升，连擎天柱将手轻搭在他外甲上，都觉得像有电流导入。

“好是好，”他勉力抬起手臂，勾住大哥的脖子，“可是，我的润滑油不够了。”

“别担心，我这里有。”

“水箱也要烧干了。”

“电量呢？”

“百分之……百分之……我，我弄不清了。”大黄蜂此时根本没有心思去关注自己的各项数据，粗壮精神的能量管仍然在自己湿淋淋的下身狂插猛捣，机体深处的酥痒渐趋缓解，但只要抽插一放慢速度，这种感觉便会卷土重来，像有无形的干扰波，侵入覆盖全身的大小线路当中，说不出的难受。

“大哥，你先不要停下来，好吗？”大黄蜂抬头望着对方，双眼努力地调整焦距，“你一停下来，我就受不了。”

“好。”擎天柱说完，能量管攻势更猛，没有精密的测算，没有力度的控制，黝黑枪管在色泽光鲜的接口处毫不留情地大抽大送，犹如重炮出击，接口边沿隐隐发红，在清油的润泽下显得格外撩人。

大黄蜂喘息不断，呻吟也越来越哑，声带干燥得几乎发不出声来，没顶的快感钻入他脑部元件，下身水光泛滥的隐秘口被粗管凶狠进犯，连最痒的深处都没有疏漏。他扭动身体，本能地想要并拢双腿，却被擎天柱强硬地掰开，抵着接口直往死里插，每一下都将能量管退至接口附近，再捅到最深处。又快又狠的速度令大黄蜂接口酸胀酥麻，即便是最先进的打桩机也没有这么强悍的马力。

大黄蜂已经听不见自己机体内散热器工作的声音，下身与大哥对接处不间断地传出低闷的摩擦和机体撞击声，混着黏腻的水声，连刚硬坚固的充电床都咯吱作响。大黄蜂已羞于去探知自己承受大哥抽插的地方变成怎样不堪的样子，快感中的甜蜜滋味却有增无减。

他意识模糊地想，自己会不会跟这床一块被大哥拆成碎片？要是大哥真的把他拆坏，再一点一点拼回来，那自己……也愿意得很。

恍惚中他下身的对接面板忽然有了反应，低头一看，竟是自己的能量管自动伸展了出来，与大哥胯下那根有着一样的构造形态与黝黑色泽，管口热乎乎地往外喷着气。

大黄蜂慌忙去按面板上的主控制键，可能量管并没有收回去。他抬起头，因情欲而失神的大眼睛无助地望着擎天柱，“面板被润滑油泡坏了。”

擎天柱轻握住他的手，安慰道，“没有坏。”他的话语耐心又温柔，下身抽插仍然激烈，手掌包拢小战士的能量管，上下来回套弄。大黄蜂很快丢开无谓的小烦恼，再度沉溺于极致愉悦的快感当中。

他发现自己的能量管在大哥手中越来越热，说不出地舒服，简直不想让大哥放开手，呻吟着扭动下身，将能量管送入大哥的手掌中，摩擦凹凸不平的掌纹。

他的双手紧扳着大哥的肩甲，下身随着对方动作激烈晃动，强烈快感驱使之下腿部战甲竟出现松动，缝隙中露出脆弱的线路。

擎天柱首先注意到了小战士不设防的模样，有力的手臂架起他的双腿，手指轻抚上他的战甲接缝。大黄蜂猛地醒觉，忙不迭地伸手去整理，开绽的线路却在大哥的抚慰下敏感地轻颤，腿上一点力气都没有，“大哥，你，可不可以不要摸。”

擎天柱耐心地等他解释。其实大黄蜂自己也说不清楚为什么。他可以在大哥面前大汗淋漓，机体瘫软，甚至湿透的下身狼狈不堪，却不能容忍自己半解体状态的外甲。

可是这要怎么向大哥说呢？

小战士纠结莫名的神情让汽车人领袖心中一暖，他俯下高大的身躯，轻声问道，“不让摸的话，可以亲吗？”


	20. Chapter 20

大黄蜂更纠结了。他心里自然是一百个愿意给大哥亲，可是大哥的吻太过温柔迷人，他担心自己不争气，万一内部线路突然冒出一段电火花，那可丢脸丢大了。

但是，大哥主动亲吻自己，这可不是每天都有的美事，左思右想，大黄蜂豁出去了，自己什么样子没有给大哥瞧过，再丢人又怕什么，要亲！

于是他向大哥用力点头。

他现在双腿架在擎天柱的臂弯处，金黄色的腿甲松散，润滑油渗得到处都是，上半身无力地软倒在床上，看在汽车人领袖的眼中说不出的惹人疼爱。

擎天柱将能量管从大黄蜂体内退出一截，在接口边沿附近小幅摩擦，掌心轻轻抚摸他小腿上的护甲，又将手指探入开裂的缝隙当中，触及他充满生命力的蜿蜒线路。

大黄蜂原本低下脑袋关注着对方的一举一动，然而被大哥摸到线路时，他的机体情不自禁地随之快活地颤抖，仰起头，湿润的双眼死死盯着天花板上的灯管。

火热的爱抚中，他那些暴露在外的线头好像碰到了别的什么，比手指更温暖，更让他意志涣散。

“大哥……”

他低低叫了一声，视线已经模糊不清，本能地向对方伸出右手。

擎天柱将手掌抵了上去，五指微屈，牢牢地扣住小战士的手。他的嘴唇沿着大黄蜂战甲的接缝一直往上，印下一枚枚饱含珍惜的轻吻，在小战士的身上连成一长串细碎的情欲之火，渗入他的线路与骨骼。

大黄蜂重重地喘息着，发声器里的杂音越来越多，他的机体内部持续升温，散热装置已调到最大功率，却似乎仍然没什么用，热量迟迟散不出来，令大黄蜂觉得身体十分燥热难耐。他本能地抱住擎天柱，想要他的大哥给自己一点慰藉。

此时擎天柱的吻细细地落在大黄蜂的脖子上，这里是他的防御薄弱地带，因而格外敏感。而擎天柱健壮精悍的身躯也已覆了上来，将呻吟不绝的小战士笼在身下，能量管缓慢而坚定地再度插入，在大黄蜂体内添注更多热量。

大黄蜂下身的接口边沿处已经通红，却仍与对方的能量管契合得天衣无缝。尝过欢愉滋味的内壁像有了自主意识，每一根细微的线路都在颤动，连甬道深处都散发出使人沉迷的甜腻气息，邀请对方更热情激烈的侵袭。

擎天柱双手箍住对方腰际，胯部卡入大黄蜂早已酸软的腿间，亢奋到极致的能量管毫无顾忌地直插到底，无情地研磨敏感的内壁，侵入到深处再深处。大黄蜂已经失声，声带剧颤着，却一点也叫不出来，他拼命地调小广播，意识却已混乱不堪，不知道要说什么，电台飞快地无序切换，都是毫无意义的只言片语。

能量管在他的体内狠捣，酸麻感中生出尖锐的快感，连大腿内侧的线路都开始痉挛抽搐，大黄蜂觉得自己体内的汁水要被大哥榨取殆尽，中央处理器已经不堪重负，随时都要崩盘。

他伸手搭在擎天柱的手臂上，想要对方尽快结束这场甜蜜的折磨，可酸软疲惫的双腿却又竭力缠住大哥的腰，湿润的眼神中分明流露出不舍。

擎天柱额前大颗大颗的冷凝液滴落在小战士身上，他的能量管也被对方紧紧包裹，强烈的快感每分每刻都在累积，已近爆发的临界。

他提起劲，加足全部马力，胯下一阵疾速迅猛的抽送，激烈纠缠的对接处汁水四溅，几乎磨出火来，插得小战士呻吟不绝，两只手死死攀住他的后背，喘息连着绵软低哑的哀叫，发声器中甚至隐隐传出哭音，显然已不堪承受强烈到极致的欲念之潮。

擎天柱体内的能量液几近沸腾，抱紧他的小战士，持续往他机体深处顶弄，一记猛冲之下，他感觉到一股热流自大黄蜂体内涌出，浇上自己的能量管前段。

大黄蜂急喘道，“大哥，我的油管开裂了，里面，胀得难受。”

向来体贴他的大哥俯身轻道，“别怕，”说罢，非但没有停下，反将他双腿掰得更开，下身抽送愈疾，整根挺入，又全部抽出，能量管牢牢堵住接口，将火热的机油阻塞在大黄蜂的体内。

大黄蜂如入冰火之境，难受得全身直颤，双手胡乱地抓着床板，想要从这样的绝境中逃离，可是他的大哥根本不给他任何机会，充满力量的手轻易将他按住，毫无回旋余地。他惟有乖乖躺在大哥身下，张开双腿，向对方露出腿间湿淋淋的接口，任对方那根粗长滚烫的能量管一遍遍占有自己身体最私密的地方。

全然的快感终于将大黄蜂的意志彻底击溃，他忍不住哭出声来，“大哥，我，我反悔了，我不想给你小蜜蜂了。”

擎天柱低头望着眼泪汪汪的小战士，攻势稍缓，发声器中传出沉重的喘息声。大黄蜂抽泣着又说道，“我想自己变成那只小蜜蜂，永远地和你在一起。”

擎天柱俯下身，抱起他的小战士，抹去那双蓝眼睛旁的水珠，在他的音频接收器旁低声安抚道，“我们会的。”

他此时半跪坐在床上，怀里的小战士双腿分开，跨坐在他身上，下身仍与他紧密嵌连。这样的体位使得大黄蜂的接口将粗壮的能量管含得更深，顶到了里面更深的线路。大黄蜂双臂搂住大哥的脖子，下身一阵轻微抽搐，能量管像泄了劲似的，自管口射出一股纯净的能量液，浇在擎天柱的胯部面板上。

迷蒙的视野中，大黄蜂依稀见大哥打开了胸前的火种舱，向自己显露出炽烈燃烧的蓝色火种，以近乎虔诚的郑重语气问道，“大黄蜂，你愿意接纳我的火种吗？”

此时此刻，大黄蜂觉得他的大哥有如普神临世，全身沐浴在从未见过的神圣光照之中，那光芒太过耀眼夺目，连同自己的身躯也一并包裹在内。

他觉得双手几乎丧失知觉，不知用了多久，才抬至胸前，费劲地开启了自己的火种舱，露出正闪动不息的火种。

擎天柱伸臂抱住他，彼此的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，两簇火种相融相合，跳动的频率渐趋合拍。擎天柱感知到了对方深藏心底的喜怒悲欢，所有的过往，所有的旅程，全都历历在目。他明白，自己对于大黄蜂来说，也不再有秘密。

火种融合不仅意味着信息共享，更重要的是灵魂的合二为一，彻底交融。合归一簇的火种愈来愈旺，擎天柱的心中涌动着前所未有的满足，长空万里，星云浩瀚，他再也不是孑然一身，在漫漫的岁月长河中，将有一位衷心相许的伴侣，与自己携手共度此生。

他望着怀中的小战士，对方也同样回望着他，彼此心意相通，无需更多话语。

融合，礼成。他们各自合上火种舱，将烙上对方印记的火种永远封存。擎天柱深埋在大黄蜂体内的能量管也在此时迸发出源源不断的热液，如强劲激流，尽数注入他的接口。

“我要死了，”大黄蜂喘息着说道，手指扳紧大哥的肩头，接口一滴不漏地将滚烫的能量液纳入机体深处，随后如释重负地靠在大哥胸前，感受全身余韵未褪的欢愉。

擎天柱待他机体各项机能初步恢复，这才低声对他说道，“我先拔出来。”

大黄蜂不管不顾地抱着大哥一齐滚倒在床上，眼睛亮亮地盯着他，“可以拔得慢些吗？我有点不大舍得。”

“好，”擎天柱向他保证，“会很慢很慢。”

直到二人的机体完全分开，大黄蜂才心满意足地长出一口气，搂住擎天柱的脖子，“还以为自己会死在战场上。”

擎天柱低沉的声线悄然回荡在小战士的音频接收器旁，语调和任何时候一样温柔，“这不是你和我的战场吗。”

大黄蜂的眼睛亮亮地，亲昵地将脑袋靠过去。这是汽车人领袖与他的小战士的温存时刻，相拥一刻即是地老天荒。

“我的电量不足了，可身体还没清洗。”大黄蜂又有了新烦恼。

擎天柱安慰道，“我会帮你完成清洗工作，还有保养，刚才答应过你，记得吗？”

大黄蜂信服地点头。

擎天柱起身给大黄蜂连接充电装置，大黄蜂默契地调整自己机体的设定，三十秒后自动进入休眠模式。

“等你醒过来，就焕然一新了。”

“嗯！”刚才的仪式耗去大黄蜂太多精力，疲惫袭来，他的眼睛开始忽明忽暗，倒计时十秒时，他忽然开口，“大哥，我要是有一个充电宝就好了。”

充电宝？不等擎天柱弄明白，小战士便沉沉睡去。

擎天柱靠坐在床边望着大黄蜂，过了一会，悄悄地伸出手，摸了摸他汗涔涔的小脑袋。

光阴永驻，长如此刻爱人入怀。未来战事千万，只要有你为伴，我就有无尽的力量，用我们的火种，照亮前路。

谢谢你，我的战士。

 

完


	21. 番外 我的家园（上）

澳洲一役之后，地球上残存的霸天虎势力似乎进入了深度休眠状态，人类与汽车人都已很久没有探知到他们活跃的讯息，这个星球终于迎来一个短暂的暖季。

长海之滨，层峦叠嶂的山谷中，有一处人迹罕至的野地，原本只有飞鸟与草木为伍，如今多了些新邻居——一幢巨大的圆顶房子矗立在谷地最深处，那是汽车人在地球上的新家。

是的，家。并不是谁家后院的废弃车库，或是什么政府机关的秘密基地，这栋建筑真正意义上归汽车人所有，由他们全权支配。前来接洽的应挽剑幽默地送了他们一张硕大的房产证，裱了框，跟窗玻璃似的。

虽然擎天柱一丝不苟地将这栋高楼称为“汽车人作战指挥部”，但对于快乐的大黄蜂来说，他梦想中的大房子成为现实，宽敞的大厅，设备齐全的训练室，充满阳光味道的卧房……最重要的是，能够同自己最亲近的大哥和同伴们住在一起，不是家，还能是什么呢？

大楼设计很塞伯坦化，汽车人亲自参与了规划施工，当然，人类朋友们也帮了不少忙，连利剑小队都抽空来搬过砖。每层楼之间除了电梯与楼梯之外，还建有螺旋形的行车通道，能一直通往楼顶的天台，十分宽敞，擎天柱拖了车厢实地检验，畅通无阻。

刚搬进新家时，大黄蜂高兴得几夜没充电，楼上楼下飞奔，黄色小跑车的马达轰隆隆地。擎天柱让他第一个挑选房间，作为经验丰富的侦察兵，大黄蜂早就看中顶层朝南最大的那间，只等大哥发话了。

擎天柱对这间敞亮的房间也很满意，于是动手把自己的充电床也搬了进来，和大黄蜂的床并排在一起。

在此之前，擎天柱已将自己与大黄蜂结为终身伴侣的事告诉了朝夕相处的汽车人兄弟，大家的反应相当热烈。准星和漂移问擎天柱要不要每人发一桶油以示庆祝；救护车很认真地询问二人火种融合时的体表温度以及对各自内部机能的影响；铁皮则装出很好奇的样子打听火种融合以后还能不能“解除绑定”，再与他人融合，并表示，“毕竟我们这些兄弟也个个都对擎天柱大哥又敬又爱，大哥，你面前还有无数种选择，真的不再多考虑下吗？”

大黄蜂知道铁皮是在逗趣，也就很配合地挽住大哥的手臂，睁大眼睛，作出可怜的神情，“大哥，你答应过永远都是我的卡车的。”

众人起哄，“我们不服，大哥是我们大家的！”

擎天柱被兄弟们逗乐了，伸手摸了摸身旁大黄蜂的脑袋，“还好你是最年轻有为的一个，要不然我还真的很难选啊。”

众人起哄得更大声了。

大家选定心仪的房间后，勤劳的大黄蜂就开始动手给各人做门牌。正方形的铜板，上面刻了醒目的汽车人标志和房间主人的载具形态，自己和大哥的门牌上除了标志和卡车图案，还有一只停在卡车头上的小蜜蜂，活灵活现。

此外，大黄蜂还强烈要求给他们的新家起个名字——除了“汽车人作战指挥部”之外。擎天柱觉得起一个好名字有助于增强汽车人团队凝聚力，于是召集大伙一起动脑筋。

大家对此积极性很高，纷纷踊跃提名：战士领地、小塞伯坦、擎天柱之殿……最后由擎天柱拍板，定为“情义家园”。大黄蜂干劲十足地做了塞伯坦文字的大牌子，爬到圆顶上去安装，不小心脚下一滑，从屋顶跌了下来，幸好擎天柱守在楼下，稳稳地接住了他。

大黄蜂顺手抱住他的脖子，“谢谢你，大哥。”

擎天柱将他放下来，问道，“需要帮忙吗。”

大黄蜂摇摇头，快活地说道，“我已经装好了，你瞧！”

擎天柱往外走了几步，抬头仰望屋顶，崭新的牌子在阳光下金灿灿地，他又低头看了看跟前神采奕奕的小战士，心中充满幸福的满足感。

只听大黄蜂又说道，“大哥，我能邀请你做我的舞伴吗？”

“舞伴？”

大黄蜂解释道，“为了庆祝我们搬进新家，今晚我们打算在屋顶开一个露天舞会。”他见擎天柱不吭声，语气不禁有些急切起来，“我知道领袖很少参加聚会，可这次是在自己的家里，也不能例外一回吗？”

擎天柱望着大黄蜂渴求的目光，怎么也说不出推拒的话来。他微笑着问道，“你会教我跳舞吗？”

大黄蜂的眼睛亮了，“当然，我的舞跳得可好了！”

情义家园的圆形屋顶是可动式，平时笼着，集聚太阳能，需要时能够像花瓣一样开启，方便直升机或者其他飞行器具的起落，或者，像今晚这样，作为盛会的舞池，让汽车人们得以在星光闪烁的天幕下载歌载舞，享受生活的乐趣。

大黄蜂在地下层的主控制室里找到擎天柱，“大哥，舞会快开始了。”

擎天柱操作显像一号锁定了屏幕上一处光标，“好的，大黄蜂，我就快好了。”

大黄蜂凑到屏幕跟前看，“这个光标是——？”

“是一位即将到地球上来与我们会合的老朋友。”

“哪位老朋友，通天晓？烟幕？千斤顶？真是千斤顶？”大黄蜂高兴地握紧拳头，“太好了，真想念他那些厉害的发明创造，总算联系上他了。”

擎天柱将此地的精确坐标发给千斤顶，随后转过身看大黄蜂，“去参加舞会，我还需要做什么准备吗？”

大黄蜂握住大哥的双手，将他上上下下打量了一番，“已经很完美了，大哥。”

擎天柱顺势牵了大黄蜂的手，与他一起走出控制室的大门，“身为舞伴，我可不能给你丢面子。”

两人来到屋顶天台，热闹的音乐和多彩的灯光完全弥补了这个临时舞池设备上的缺憾，救护车他们已经一个个哼着歌曲，开始扭腰摆胯，见擎天柱来了，纷纷起劲地冲他招呼，“老大来了！”“大哥，来段火热劲舞吧！”“是啊，你行的，领袖风范！”

大黄蜂拉着擎天柱的手来到舞池中央，放大音量喊道，“大哥，我来作示范，你跟着我的舞步！”说着跟随音乐节奏跳了起来，小翅膀晃啊晃，真像只翩翩起舞的小蜜蜂了。

跳舞对善于学习的汽车人领袖来说并不难，他面带笑容地望着眼前可爱的小战士，很快跟上了对方的步子，像模像样地踩着精准的舞步，“是这样吗？”

“是的，大哥你跳得真好！”大黄蜂兴奋得两眼放光，在欢快的音乐声中对擎天柱说道，“我好久好久以前就想和你一块儿跳舞了！”

“现在一起，也不算晚。”

一曲结束，在最后一个音符休止时，大黄蜂一个飞扑，跃到大哥身上，擎天柱一把抱住他，正对上那双湛蓝晶亮的大眼睛。

他们自火种融合以后，比从前有了更多默契，一个眼神，一个动作，就是千言万语。

美好温馨的画面并未定格太久，大黄蜂很快被兄弟们拉去继续跳舞，说要见识见识“黄蜂舞王”的实力。

擎天柱在一旁坐下，欣赏他的小战士在舞池中的表现。大黄蜂的独舞很精彩，他那线条流畅的身形在充满力量的劲舞中显露无疑，金黄色的涂装在炫丽的灯光下流光溢彩，眼眸中还有未褪的孩子气，擎天柱觉得他的小战士浑身上下充满纯真而性感的美，比过去任何时候都要来得诱人。

天穹上的星光一时间黯然失色，宇宙中再没有哪一颗星，能亮过他眼前这个鲜活的身影。擎天柱的目光牢牢锁定在大黄蜂身上，一刻也舍不得移开。

众兄弟们在一旁起劲地欢呼鼓掌，为大黄蜂的舞技喝彩。大黄蜂一个起跃，做完一个高难度的动作，随后向擎天柱迎了上去，抓住他的手臂问道，“我跳得好吗？”

他知道自己的舞技很棒，但还是想从大哥口中听到赞誉。和过去一样，大黄蜂不管做什么都想得到大哥的认同。

擎天柱轻握他的手指，赞许地说道，“你跳得这么好，我都想把你藏在房间里，只表演给我一个人看了。”

大黄蜂开心地晃了晃头顶的触角，踮起脚，悄悄问道，“大哥，你会吃醋吗？”

“暂时没有，我希望自己不会拥有这样的体验，因为这并非一种令人愉悦的情绪。”

“我也觉得。我……我不会让你吃醋的，我相信，你也是一样。”

擎天柱将手搭在大黄蜂的肩头，望着他专注的眼神，微笑着点头回应。

“大哥，我们回房间去吧，你的能量管升温了吗？”

“好像有一点。”

“我也是，我们快走吧。”


	22. 番外 我的家园（下）

“大哥，说好的过载呢？”

“你重启之后就不记得了。”

“这，这怎么可能，我没重启！”

擎天柱熟练地将大黄蜂有些松动的装甲重新合拢，随后从身旁拽过早已准备好的高压水枪，悉心清洗他沾得浑身都是的润滑油、冷凝液，以及其他各种各样的液体。

“短时间内频繁过载对你的机体不好。”

“可那都是昨天的事了。”大黄蜂闷闷地说道，“我喜欢你让我失去意识。”水枪的力道和大哥手掌抚摸过自己机体的温度让大黄蜂觉得舒适，刚经历了一番激烈火热的机体交缠，大黄蜂分外依恋大哥的体温。

擎天柱把他的小战士身上擦得干干净净，关键部位都妥善地上了机油，这才把他搂到自己身上，同他商量道，“明天好吗？”

“好。”大黄蜂心满意足地靠在擎天柱怀里，又说道，“那今晚我们聊聊天吧。”

擎天柱逗他，“要听睡前故事吗？”

大黄蜂知道大哥故意开自己玩笑，也假装生气地瞪了他一眼，然后问，“有没有选择项？”

“可以说些过去的事情，比如——第一次见到你。”

大黄蜂的蓝眼睛一下子亮了，“我很想听！大哥，你给我讲讲。”

“那时，我带着战士们接连打了很久的仗，亲眼看着身边的兄弟们一个个牺牲，战势却迟迟打不开局面，心里前所未有的焦急。然后——我就遇到了你。”

大黄蜂的眼睛亮亮地，挨近擎天柱，问道，“你对我的第一印象怎么样？”

“非常好。”擎天柱低头看他，轻声说道，“记得吗？那时候，是你从敌后给我们带来了重要情报，盘活了当时的死局。我那时看着你……那么小，却是那么聪明和勇敢，有这样优秀的年轻汽车人与我并肩作战，即便到了最后一刻，我们的种族也必定永不低头。大黄蜂，你是我带过最年轻的兵，然而从一开始，你就给了我很多力量。”

再寻常不过的话语，经擎天柱口中说出，便有了独特的感染力，再配上他专注的眼神，很少有人能抗拒得了这“领袖魅力”。

大黄蜂的眼中焕发出令人怦然心动的神采，大哥的话让他的所有感知全然被甜蜜笼罩，他枕着擎天柱的肩膀，小声说道，“大哥，你真好。”

“那你呢，大黄蜂，你对我的第一印象是什么样？”

“嗯……”

“怎么，”擎天柱见大黄蜂一副被这问题难倒的样子，忍不住微笑，“和你之前想的不一样吗？”

大黄蜂想了想，“我原以为，汽车人首领应该是非常严厉、令人敬畏的。没想到你那么和气地跟我说话，叫我‘小朋友’，还，还摸我的头。”

“这样摸吗？”

擎天柱掌心的温度让大黄蜂觉得安心，他的小脑袋晃了晃，想躲又不舍得躲，索性抬起头，望着大哥继续说道，“所以后来我发现，自己一开始想的完全不是那么回事。你一点也不会让我们感到畏惧害怕，大家打从心底把你当成值得信赖的大哥，不但尊敬你、佩服你，而且还都很爱你。”

“而最爱我的，是你。”

大黄蜂的引擎发烫，连中央处理器的芯片都热乎乎地，湛蓝透亮的大眼睛闪了闪，内心充满喜悦与自豪，“对。”

两人目光对视，彼此胸膛中交融的火种互为呼应，连脉冲的频率都步调如一。

家园布置完不久，千斤顶的飞船也抵达了地球，平安地在楼顶天台上着陆。久别重逢的兄弟们热情地迎接他，问长问短。

千斤顶之前一段时间一直在各星系间穿梭，寻找失散的汽车人同伴，有的厌倦了战争，只想在陌生的星球隐姓埋名地活下去，有的与他并肩作战，在持续的恶仗中英勇捐躯。最后，他决定来到地球，与擎天柱等人会合。

他也问了擎天柱他们在地球上与霸天虎的交战情况。由于经常收到大哥发来的讯息，包括与人类合作迎敌的战况，因而千斤顶对这个星球充满好奇。

重回汽车人大家庭，他最大的发现是，他们当中最年轻的兄弟大黄蜂比过去成长了许多，虽然在平时还是一如既往地活泼，但遇事更沉着，更有头脑了。

千斤顶好奇地向大黄蜂打听。大黄蜂大眼睛忽闪忽闪地，上前拍了拍他的肩膀，语重心长地说，“多向大哥学习，你也会进步的。”

“……”

不过除了进步与成长，千斤顶和大黄蜂也交流了些别的话题。

“大哥，你看！”

擎天柱转过身，见他的小战士手里捧着一只齿轮盘模样的小玩意，红蓝色的喷漆闪着光泽。他伸手接过细看，齿轮盘的做工很精致，侧部有两个并排在一起的接口，正面印着汽车人的标志，背面……赫然是自己的头像。

“这是什么，大黄蜂？”

大黄蜂兴冲冲地向大哥解释，“这是核能充电宝，是千斤顶送给我们的礼物！”他把两个接口指给擎天柱看，“我们以后可以一起充电了，千斤顶说它的蓄电量能保证我们每人连续充满一千次。”

擎天柱见大黄蜂扒着自己的手，很宝贝地摸那小充电宝，只觉得十分可爱，便把充电宝交还给他，说道，“不愧是大发明家千斤顶，等会我去谢谢他。你先把礼物收好，我们下次可以一起试一试。”

“好！”大黄蜂高高兴兴地答应了。

千斤顶向来醉心科研数据，一有空就泡在控制室，用显像一号进行各种测试，研发创造。

不出所料，擎天柱在控制室里找到了他忙碌的身影。

“那个核能蓄电器怎么样？”

“很不错，大黄蜂很喜欢。谢谢你，千斤顶。”

“不用客气，擎天柱大哥。对了，充电时，我推荐用对接面板上的接口，这是最快速有效的方式，并且可以最大程度地避免损失电能。”

“什么？”

千斤顶百忙中扭头看了擎天柱一眼，仍旧是他那副学者口吻，热情又耐心地解释，“我做过测试对比，用我们手部接口充电，充电过程中约有百分之二点七的电能就被直接消耗掉了；而用对接面板上的接口，可以减少到百分之零点九。所以我认为——擎天柱大哥，大哥你去哪儿啊？”

擎天柱来到他和大黄蜂的房间，小战士坐在床上，一见他推门进来，便举着那个圆圆的红蓝色小充电宝向对方示意，有些不好意思地说道，“大哥，我忍不住，刚才先试了一会，这个真好用！”

擎天柱见长长的连接线垂在床上，看不到线头，不由脱口问道，“大黄蜂，你插在哪里？”

大黄蜂从腿肚子底下拽出线头，亮亮的大眼睛显得有些疑惑，“当然是胳膊上的可伸缩插口，我在充电床上充电的时候也是这么连接的。有什么问题吗，大哥？我去问问千斤——”

“不用。来，我们一起充电。”

大黄蜂没有明白刚才大哥一时流露出的情急是什么缘故，但还是很听话地让出床上一大半位置给他。

两人把充电宝同自己腕部的插口连接起来，大黄蜂随即将其嵌在自己胸前火种舱上方，又低头看了看，说道，“这下外出任务可方便了，到哪都能带着。”

擎天柱覆上他的手背，轻声问，“以后把它放在我的车厢里，和滚珠儿待一起，好吗？”

“大哥，为什么？”

擎天柱斟酌片刻，说道，“因为我吃醋了。”

大黄蜂的眼睛霎时瞪大了，他怔怔地望着大哥，想从对方表情中推测他是否在开玩笑。“你比它重要。”

“所以——？”

“所以，”大黄蜂利落地拔去二人腕上的连接线，连同充电宝一起塞进床头柜，然后一把抱住擎天柱，快活地说道，“让我们‘亲密’一会吧！”

擎天柱回抱跨坐在自己身上的小战士，手掌心温柔地贴上他的胸甲，“今天想在上面？”

“对，我喜欢我们结合得更紧密的感觉。”

“没有人比我们更紧密。”

漫长的未来有如星云变幻，在无垠的幽深之处，暗黑的星体始终窥视着我们。地球，家园，同伴，爱人，我将用一生来守护。

我的战士，也会同样守护着我。

 

幸福圆完。


	23. 番外 我的生日（上）

大黄蜂和山姆有个“兄弟约定”，每个月一起去华尔兹赛场飙一次车。眼看快到圣诞节了，山姆给他传讯说，月底是他爸爸的生日，全家要一起去欧洲，过完新年再回来，这个月没法陪大黄蜂赛车了。

大黄蜂有些失落，但对山姆的“家人活动”表示理解，他真诚地向对方献上祝福，山姆也答应他，会从欧洲给他带纪念礼物。  
擎天柱来到控制室时，看到大黄蜂正独自坐在显像一号的大屏幕前发呆。他难得见自家这位小战士露出这么“忧郁”的表情，暗暗觉得比起对方一贯的活泼直率，又是另一种可爱。

他悄悄走到大黄蜂身后，低声问道，“在想什么？”

大黄蜂猛地扭头去看，见是大哥，连忙把椅子转过来，“大哥，”他顿了顿，老实地回答擎天柱刚才的问话，“在想你。”

擎天柱将手轻轻搭在他肩头，“有心事吗？”

“山姆的家人过生日，他这个月不能和我一起玩了。”

擎天柱知道大黄蜂和山姆的感情非常好，舍不得和对方分开，便安慰他，“除了人类的朋友，你还有汽车人朋友可以陪你，比如——此刻站在你面前的这一位。”

大黄蜂被大哥逗乐了，“大哥，你说得对。不过，我从来也不知道过生日是什么样。”

“这就是我们与人类的又一个区别：我们没有过生日的传统。”

大黄蜂点点头，认真地说道，“所以，我刚才一直在思考……大哥，你能答应我一件事吗？”

擎天柱想，他的小战士大概想要过生日，这件事情并不难办，自己能够做到。于是答应道，“当然，大黄蜂。”

大黄蜂抬头望着擎天柱，湛蓝色的大眼睛比平时更亮，“让我给你过一次生日，好不好？”

“给我——过生日？”大黄蜂确实想过生日，却是给自己，而不是他本人，这可有些出乎擎天柱的意料了。

“是的，”大黄蜂说道，“我听山姆说过，过生日是他一年中最开心的一天，有很多很多的祝福，还有生日礼物。大哥，交给我这个任务好吗？我保证会圆满完成的。”

一闪一闪的蓝眼睛清晰地映在擎天柱的光学镜片上，像一对永不熄灭的星辰，点亮无边无垠的混沌。汽车人领袖心中充满感动，他的小战士知不知道，自己有了他，就拥有了宇宙中最珍贵的宝藏，哪里还需要什么别的礼物？

但是他也不舍得拒绝小战士的请求，“大黄蜂，你愿意给我过生日，我很高兴。”

大黄蜂兴奋地从椅子上一跃而起，“太好了，我这就去准备！”他想了一会儿，又有些犯难，“我们塞伯坦星和地球的计时不同，该选在哪天给你过生日呢？”

“今天是地球公历的十二月十二日，就在二十二日那天好吗？我想，你也许需要几天时间来准备。”

“是的，当然了大哥，你放心吧！”大黄蜂向他挥了挥手，小翅膀一晃一晃地跑出控制室忙活去了。

他首先来到训练场上，探长他们正在热火朝天地训练体能。大黄蜂伸手招呼大伙上来，把给擎天柱过生日的打算告诉了兄弟们。

“我想给大哥办个生日会，大家一人给大哥送一份礼物，还要加上祝福，你们觉得好吗？”

汽车人谁都没有过“生日”的概念，听大黄蜂一解释，也都觉得新奇，七嘴八舌地议论开了。这个提议组织一个雪山赛车友谊赛，那个说去逮一队霸天虎回来让他们表演节目，搜肠刮肚地想了好几十条，准星甚至联络上了利剑小队的应挽剑队长，请求支援，应挽剑的回复是：“我们的习俗是吃长寿面，我这有张单子，可以给你们推荐……”

一向主意多的千斤顶站在一旁始终不说话，漂移给了他一肘，“大发明家，你有没有什么高见？”

“稍等，我正在按照地球互联网上登载的‘过生日一百招’来架设虚拟模型，分析推理最适合擎天柱大哥的生日礼物。”

“……”

一向快言快语的铁皮说道，“行了，依我看，也不用费事折腾什么花哨的玩意。大黄蜂，你就在二十二日当天去好好地做个抛光，上点亮漆，腰上扎个蝴蝶结，往床上一躺就是了。”

探长、准星、漂移一齐往向他，“你也在看那篇‘浪漫过生日的二十五条窍门’？”

救护车急了，“在哪儿呢，我怎么没找着？”

大黄蜂瞪大眼睛，“为什么要扎蝴蝶结？”

“这还不明白？老大最宝贝你，你就是最好的礼物，放着现成的大礼不送，上哪儿去找更好的？”

大黄蜂疑惑道，“可是我已经属于大哥了啊，可以重复送吗？”

众人一时无言以对，你看看我，我看看你，虽然彼此没有火种融合，可在这电光火石的一刹那还是瞬间心意相通：大哥英明，我们何必搅局，玩扑克牌去吧。

探长在大黄蜂肩上重重拍了拍，一副谆谆教导的样子，“我说大黄蜂，这个任务，老大既然只交代给了你，那你就好好地一个人去准备吧，生日会叫上我们就行了。”

大黄蜂望着他们远去的背影，心中似懂非懂。好心的千斤顶临走前悄悄扔下一句话，“从我的虚拟模型推衍结果来看，铁皮兄弟说得最有道理。”

擎天柱的“生日”很快就到了，大黄蜂精神振奋地起了个大早，把他们的“情义家园”上上下下装点一新，简直换了一副模样：楼上的扶栏用彩带细致地裹了一圈，大理石地板也铺上了一层红毯。他又去仓库将事先预购的圣诞树搬了出来，他定的是最大尺码，摆在商场大门口的那种，可在汽车人跟前还是像一棵小树苗。 

大黄蜂将小树安放在家门口，用彩球和绸带装点好，五彩小灯泡也挂上了。等擎天柱出来时，大黄蜂已将一切都安置得妥妥当当，迎上前高高兴兴地打招呼，“大哥！”

擎天柱见大黄蜂开怀的神情，心情也随他一起轻快，低头见大黄蜂双手沾满了仿真雪花的白屑，一时忍俊不禁，低低地笑了一声。

大黄蜂童心忽起，将手掌伸到擎天柱面前，道，“大哥，吹一下。”

擎天柱配合地开启体内的鼓风装置，纷纷扬扬的白色小颗粒飘散开，又在静电的作用下附着到两个汽车人的身上。他们望着彼此的模样，心里都觉得说不出的愉快满足。

生日会开办得十分顺利，漂移和准星合唱了祝福歌；探长和铁皮合送了一挺重机枪；救护车送给擎天柱一个急救箱，让他放在拖车厢里；千斤顶则给审判之剑打造了一副华丽的剑鞘，擎天柱取出宝剑一试，严丝合缝，长剑更增威势，大家不由得一起喝彩，接着使劲起哄，问大黄蜂准备了什么礼物。

大黄蜂见大伙儿目光灼灼，都盯着自己要看好戏，自然不能令大家失望，便故意作出一副紧张到失声的样子，用小广播向大哥传讯道，“别看他们。我的礼物，最好。”

众人一起嘘他，“别吹牛，快给我们瞧瞧。”

“对，不然我们不服！”

“把礼物拿出来大家一起看，然后让擎天柱大哥打分，大哥你可别徇私啊。”

大家笑闹成一团，擎天柱也顺着兄弟们的话向他的小战士问道，“大黄蜂，我可以在这里拆你为我准备的礼物吗？”

大黄蜂飞快地将一个包装精美的小方盒子交在擎天柱手中，不忘嘱咐道，“大哥，给我满分。”

“咦，他怎么还有别的礼物？”

“难道我们那天说的他还是没弄明白？”

“会不会是指环？”

“嘘，别吵！”

众人伸直了脖子看擎天柱拆开包装纸，打开小木盒的盖子，里面躺着一个白色的汽车人小模型，再仔细一瞧，分明是缩小后的大黄蜂翻版，只不过上了白漆，看起来像个带翅膀的小雪人，头上还戴着一顶鲜红的圣诞帽，把两个小触角藏了起来。

擎天柱双目注视“小雪蜂”腰间系着的亮蓝色蝴蝶结，微笑着合上小木盒，“这一个，留到晚上再拆。”

大黄蜂双眼亮亮地望着他，“大哥，你喜欢吗？”

擎天柱毫无疑议地宣布，“满分。”


	24. 番外 我的生日（下）

生日晚会圆满结束，擎天柱与大黄蜂回到挂有卡车和小蜜蜂牌子的房间里，那是属于他们两个人的小天地，大黄蜂坐在充电床上，对大哥说道，“过生日果然很开心，我太喜欢了。”

擎天柱在他身旁坐下，“我也和你一样开心，谢谢你，大黄蜂，下一回，我为你过生日。”

“嗯！”

擎天柱的眼光移到大黄蜂腰际，声音放低，意有所指地问道，“刚才我拆礼物的时候，特意留了一个蝴蝶结到现在拆，怎么这会——不见了？”

大哥温柔低沉的声线让大黄蜂心慌意乱，发声器差点与中央处理器失了联络，急中生智道，“我的涂装配蓝蝴蝶结不好看。”

“这么说，你已经试过了？”擎天柱轻声道，“真可惜，我没能看见。”

大黄蜂挨近擎天柱，小声道，“没有蝴蝶结，还能拿满分吗？”

擎天柱伸手抱起他的小战士，让他跨坐在自己腿上，“在我心里，你永远都是满分。”

“不论勇敢还是害羞，主动还是含蓄？”

擎天柱幽默地向他保证，“即使过载，我也不会给你扣分。”

大黄蜂将手指探至擎天柱的胯下，摸索着对接面板的开关，“说不定……这回轮到你过载呢？”

“那将是我的莫大荣耀。”

擎天柱配合他的动作开启了对接面板，露出一截粗壮的能量管，大黄蜂很自然地伸手去摸，掌心轻蹭管口。两人对彼此身体都已十分了解，大黄蜂知道，大哥喜欢自己这样。

擎天柱搂住他的小战士，将其离自己贴得更紧密些，“看来今天是勇敢的小战士。”

“我通常总是很勇敢，除非……”

“除非什么，”擎天柱凑在他的声频接收器旁，低声道，“电量不足吗？”

擎天柱的话声柔和中透着亲昵，大黄蜂最喜欢他用这样的语调和自己说话，因为不论说什么，都像是专门说给自己一个人听的悄悄话。只是被大哥这么一打趣，他的引擎不由得有些发烫，连引擎盖都渐渐升温。

“除非，像现在这么热。”他双臂环抱住擎天柱的脖子，小声说道，“大哥，你快帮帮我，否则，我的接口要闷坏了。”

擎天柱安抚地轻摸他的后背，手掌慢慢地下移，直至触及大黄蜂胯部的面板，“别担心。”

他打开面板，指尖贴上高热的接口处，“八百六十七度。”

“果然……比你还热。”大黄蜂的机体忍不住轻轻发颤，不知是自己的触感灵敏度越来越高，还是越来越离不开大哥，不论他的拥抱，爱抚，或是……深深的结合，自己都喜欢极了。

擎天柱伸手揭开自己的油箱盖子，导出些油，“看来，得给你降降温。”

他用沾满机油的手指缓缓探入大黄蜂胯下的接口，滋润进出的管道内壁。接口内细密的集成电路稍经触碰便即反应强烈，大黄蜂忍不住轻喘，手指攀住擎天柱的肩膀。他与大哥亲热得多了，早已默契无间，下身迎合对方动作，追寻令人难以抗拒的快感。

擎天柱对小战士的接口很呵护，每一回激烈的交缠过后，总不忘细心地清理保养，因而这里依然光亮如新，在清油滋润下，泛着诱人的银光。

两人挨得近，擎天柱的能量管有几次擦过大黄蜂腹部的护甲，纵然汽车人领袖的忍耐力惊人，也有些按捺不住。他的小战士是世上最美丽的礼物，正等着他亲自拆启。

怀中小战士犹在低喘，透着化不开的甜腻气息。此时此刻，好像有一朵巨大的棉花糖，将擎天柱胸中所有线路粘到了一起，缠绵不断。

擎天柱抱紧对方，将炽热通红的能量管缓慢地嵌入大黄蜂的机体深处，烫的愈烫，硬的更硬，所有欲念都来自对彼此的热切渴望，深入再深入，直至大黄蜂的接口将整根能量管全部包裹在内。

擎天柱腾出一只手来，将掌心轻贴上小战士脸庞，抹去他机体表面渗出的冷凝液，温柔地说道，“看，没有蝴蝶结，我也把礼物拆开了。”

大黄蜂紧紧抱住大哥，与对方融合过的火种在胸膛里烧得滚烫，他相信，大哥也已经感应到了自己对他的需要。

结合处尚有润滑油缓缓溢出，能量管顺势缓慢抽送，在推进至最深处时恋恋不舍地退回接口，总也舍不得告别。大黄蜂仍然维持着骑跨的姿势，这样能让他与大哥结合得更加紧密。他的接口裹住能量管，机体起落之际激烈地摩擦交合，用汹涌勃发的快感折磨彼此的末梢线路，快感越强，越觉得不够。

擎天柱乐意看到小战士主动地索求自己，当然，也愿意在必要时收回主导权，更充分地享用这份生日礼物。他与大黄蜂交换了体位，轮廓分明的健壮身躯覆在小战士身上，双手扳开对方修长有力的大腿，黝黑的能量管如一门重炮，毫不迟疑地抽插撞击，将水光淋淋的接口处磨得发红，催生出更多清油，打湿两人的对接面板。

大黄蜂只觉得机体的深处又酸又麻，与剧烈的快感交汇相织，一并传入中枢线路，将处理器内的数据搅得一塌糊涂，他已说不出话，听不到声音，只有触觉敏感依旧，不设防的胯下接纳那根处于亢奋状态的粗管，任其一遍遍地研磨内壁，侵入到最深的地方，带给他极致的欢愉。

他的呻吟渐渐含混，伴随着失控的电台杂音，更激发了擎天柱燃得正旺的情欲，两人都已快攀至巅峰，离顶点越近，越是奋不顾身。蓄满能量液的长管猛烈挺向大黄蜂机体深处，阻住他体内翻腾的沸液，眼睁睁看着大黄蜂在自己身下徒劳地挣扎，显然此时带给他的快感已经超过负荷，可正是这种临界处濒临崩盘的极致体验最令人欲罢不能。

擎天柱强硬地扳住对方痉挛的双腿，抵着湿透的接口毫无顾忌地狠插，一记狠狠的冲撞，将几近沸腾的能量液注入大黄蜂体内，炽烈的高温透过内壁上每一根线路传入大黄蜂的中央处理器，他的下身也随之溢出汩汩热流。擎天柱刚将能量管从小战士的体内退出，便见大黄蜂熠亮的蓝眸闪了两闪，忽然黯淡，机体也静了下来。

擎天柱低头专注地望着暂时陷入休眠当中的小战士，眼中流露出怜惜爱意。

当大黄蜂的双眼重新亮起来时，发现自己枕在擎天柱的肩头，全身已清理干净，身下还衬着他最喜欢的小蜜蜂花毯，他幸福又懊恼地对身旁的人说，“大哥，这回怎么又是我过载了？”

“因为你是世界上最好的生日礼物，”擎天柱抱紧怀里的小战士，安慰他道，“等我给你过生日那天，也许就轮到我过载了。”

“大哥，那你准备什么时候给我过生日？”

“只要你喜欢，每天都行。”

只要与你为伴，每一天，都是生日。

我爱你，我的战士。

 

礼物拆完。


End file.
